Personal
by nic73
Summary: Jane's enjoying his life away from the FBI, making a home for his wife and child, but then a case gets personel. Last chapter posted
1. Chapter 1

Jane smiles to himself when he sees the vehicle pulling out of the curb side parking spot, just a few yards down from where he wants to be.

"Must be my lucky day."

He guides the car into the vacated lot. He switches off the engine and the heat from the sun suffocates the cool air in the car immediately the air condition ceases. Austin's in the grips of the third week of a heat wave, where the temperatures hit a hundred or above by the mid-afternoon. It's ten thirty in the morning so it's at a more manageable eighty-nine. Manageable for him, anyway, for Lisbon, in her six month of pregnancy, the heat's unbearable. Which is why he's downtown this morning running errands, rather than finishing off the odd jobs required at the cabin.

Both of them have grown to appreciate the beautiful place which is their own. Lisbon, initially, felt it too far away to commute into work, but the place eventually worked it's magic on her and she informed him, one Monday morning, after spending the weekend helping him put in the kitchen units, not to make his way back to Austin at the end of the day, and that she would bring some supplies, this was their home, she found she hated leaving it and looked forward to the weekends when she woke up to the sounds of the ducks on the pond and could wander outside with her morning coffee and enjoy the patterns the sunlight made through the trees.

He smiled as he recalled how he'd dropped the hammer he was holding and rushed to her side and laid his hand on her forehead, inquiring after her health. When she insisted she was fine and brushed his hand away, he'd leant over and asked 'paperweight' what she, or he, had done to his wife? Where was his smog loving city girl he'd fallen in love with? She'd stood with her hands on her hips and declared she could put the place up for sale instead.

He'd turned serious and asked if she was sure? What about the late night/early morning call outs, the rush hour traffic? She'd replied that in the early hours traffic was light and she could make it in half an hour, and that this place was worth the hour drive during rush hour. He's asked if she was sure once more, and when she nodded, he'd kissed her deeply, told her he loved her. They both looked at their new home together, where they would bring up their child. He knew life couldn't get any better.

He opens the door and steps out of the car. The heat smothers him like an unwelcome blanket, he can feel beads of sweat immediately form on his brow. He turns towards the sun buts it's partly obscured by the spire on top of a skyscraper, the rays thrust out like tentacles across the sky, almost blinding him with their intensity. He immediately turns away and blinks at the spots blurring his vision. He digs in to his pants pocket bringing out a handful of change, he chooses the needed coins. He checks his watch, he's right on time, so thirty minutes should be long enough, he feeds the parking meter and heads towards his destination, he hears the beep of the car locking as he walks away.

As he reaches the door there's a young mother struggling with a child by her side, a crying baby in a stroller, and bags of shopping. She's attempting to turn around so she can back her way through the door, but, the pedestrians seem unaware of her plight and walk doggedly on, not giving her time to make the turn. Jane rushes forward and opens the door, inviting her in before him. She smiles gratefully at him, and she holds her son's hand and pushes the stroller through the open doorway. Jane follows her inside. The baby's still crying and as they line up the Mother looks sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry, she's hungry, I have just this last thing to do and then we can go home, I'd hoped she'd last, she's not really due for another forty-five minutes."

Jane smiles sympathetically at her.

"Kids like to disregard schedules at the most unfortunate times. Let me see if I can help. My wife says I have a way with kids."

"Do you have any?"

Jane shakes his head.

"My wife's expecting our first in three months."

He opens his hands towards the baby.

"May I?"

The Mother nods her head.

"Please."

Jane releases the baby from its restraints and picks her up. He lays her on his shoulder and moves up and down to soothe her. As the baby's cries turn to intermittent sobs the Mother smiles:

"You do have a way with children, I can see you will be a fantastic father. She's usually fearful of strangers."

She offers him her hand which he takes.

" My name is Lucy."

"Mine's Patrick. Very nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine, you've been very kind."

A man dressed in a brown suit and white shirt, appears at Jane's shoulder. He's short and round with a long skinny neck, making Jane think of a skittle. He's bald, adding to the vision, except for a short ring of grey hair that sits just above his ears.

"Mr. Jane, sorry to keep you waiting."

Jane feels bereft at having to give the baby back so soon. Her soft skin against his own, feels delightful, the scent of talc and lotion bringing back memories that, though, still squeezes his heart, the pain has lessened by time, and the joy of their future child. The Mother holds her arms out and takes her from him.

"Thank you Patrick."

Jane beams at her and says heartfelt:

"It's not been a problem. You have two lovely children. I hope she lets you get home before she starts again."

He bends down and seemingly pulls a quarter out of her son's ear. The boy's eyes almost pop out of his head, Jane rustles his hair and hands the coin to him, following the man into his office, he turns and waves at the stunned young man, who's watching him retreat.

Lisbon brushes the last of the dust in to the corner of the room and looks at her work with satisfaction. Patrick will be surprised. He'd added the last piece of skirting to the nursery last night. He's working so hard to get the house finished for when their child is born and just being able to do this little thing to help him is a pleasure. She's studied his timetable he nailed to the wall of the last room he will complete, (who knew he could be so organised) and it brought home to her the large amount of work he has left to do and it's a gruelling schedule he's set for himself. So she's determined to do as much as she can to lighten his load. With the floor swept he can prepare the room for painting. She only wished she could do more, but she would be risking his wrath, and will never be allowed to be alone again.

She leaves the pile for Patrick to sweep into the dustpan, bending being too difficult with 'paperweight' in the way and moves to the kitchen. She turns on the cold water and cups her hands together underneath it, she splashes the gathered water on to her face. It feels so good., cooling her down instantly and helping her feel refreshed. She grabs a towel and dries herself then, opens the fridge door and removes the pitcher of iced tea, that she's prepared earlier. Pouring herself a glass she goes outside and lowers herself carefully in to the chair underneath the lovely silver birch. Just the short walk outside caused sweat to trickle down her back, she savours the shade the tree gives and closes her eyes and lets her body relax. She groans just a little when she feels 'paperweight' begin to move, stretching her skin.. It's always when she starts relaxing. She mutters to the baby:

"I hope your timing improves when you're here with us."

Jane's glances up at the clock as he's leaving the Bank Managers office. He's pleased to note that the whole transaction took even less time than thought. He should be back home for lunch. He promised Teresa he'd stop at their favourite thai place and pick up a couple of dishes. Suddenly there's a loud bang and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with reality. A vehicle crashes through the doors of the bank, ripping them off their hinges, glass is flying everywhere. Jane throws himself on the ground, he winces as the floor is rough beneath him. He's too far away from any form of protection and he feels sharp shrapnel of glass penetrating his clothes as glass rains down on him. He flings his arms on top of his head for protection and it feels as if he's being hit with tiny balls of ice. He realises that these must be the gang of robbers that are terrorising the area, having attacked numerous business. Teresa has talked about how well organised they are and that they have very little to go on. All around him he hears screaming and men shouting. His heart sinks when he hears a baby crying. It's barely a minute before the car starts backing out of the bank. Jane lifts his head and takes a look at the retreating vehicle.

He gingerly picks himself off the floor, as the car drives away, millions of pieces of glass falling off him. He takes stock of himself as he does so, and is pretty sure he alright. Parts of his skin sting, and when he looks at his hands he finds them covered in tiny scratches, although some are bleeding, none look very deep. He turns his attention to the chaos in the room. Some people are standing still, Jane recognises the symptoms of shock in their vacant expressions. Some are sitting on the floor quietly sobbing, being comforted by others, he waves away a man who takes his arm suggesting he should sit down. He's searching for the young mother and her children as he scans the room. He directed by the wailing of the baby to a group of people near the counters, looking at the floor. He rushes over, fear gripping his stomach.

With the words FBI the group parts like the red sea to reveal the mother's body twisted on the floor, her son sitting next to her, holding her hand, tears on his face as he quietly pleads for her to talk to him. There's bewilderment on his face, uncomprehending why his mother isn't answering his pleas. No one is offering medical assistance, it's obvious she's dead. The boy looks up at him, and Jane gently approaches him, crouching down beside him. The boy looks at him quizzically.

"What happened to your face?"

Jane shrugs, not knowing himself, he doesn't answer. As he hears sirens in the distance, he touches the boys shoulder. Tears spring to the boys eyes and spill over on to his cheeks.

"She's gone isn't she? Her eyes are open but she's not answering me, just like my dog."

Jane nods.

"Is there someone I can call to get you and your sister? Is your daddy around?"

"He's at work."

Jane moves his hand down the boys arm and takes his hand and gently tries to encourage the boy to move. The boy shakes his head. Jane nods and sits down beside him.

"Okay, I'll stay here with you."

He hears cars screech to a stop, then doors open and bang closed. The boy looks at him.

"What happened to your face?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and for all the follows and favs. It always nerve wracking to start a new story, and to have it welcomed as been lovely encouragement. I hope you enjoy this second chapter. The updates will be further apart than normal as I write this story during my lunch breaks and the chapters are longer than my usual. Feel free to let me know what you think, your opinions are always welcome.**

Lisbon's eyes pop open, then she quickly squeezes them shut against the blinding light. For a moment she's disorientated and then realisation comes that she'd fallen asleep, she's feels hot and sweaty. Opening her eyes with caution this time, she discovers that the shade has gone, the tree is now basking in direct sunlight. She looks at her watch, wondering exactly how long she's been asleep. It's been an hour. Jane should be back, and she scrunches her forehead, wondering what could have delayed him. She knows that, despite, his cheeriness when he left, it was the last thing he wanted to do. She reaches into her pocket for her phone to call him, but it's empty. She remembers she put it on the kitchen counter earlier, it must still be there. She pulls herself out of the chair, with still over two months to go, she's convinced a crane will have a hard time shifting her before the baby's born. She makes her way back into the cabin, sweat trickling down her face and her back by the time she opens the door. She stops a moment and luxuriates in the coolness of the shaded house. She makes her way to the kitchen and the phone is laying just where she remembers putting it down. When she picks it up there are two missed calls, one from Cho and then from Wiley. She thinks to herself that there must be something going on at work, she chides herself for leaving it there. Then she feels it's vibration in her hand and Wiley's name pops up once more. She slides her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hi Wiley, what's up?"

"The crashers have been at it again."

"Where was it this time?"

"Union bank. Downtown."

Lisbon feels a shudder of dread run through her, she remembers her husband's errands that morning, and, one of them was at that same bank.

"Jane was going to that bank this morning."

"Cho's wants you to call him, he's on the scene."

Teresa working herself up to a panic. Jane was at the bank and he's late home, and he hasn't called, there must be something wrong

"Is Jane all right Wiley?"

"Yes, there was a fatality but it wasn't Jane. Call Cho he can tell you more."

"Okay thanks."

Teresa hangs up on Wiley and grabs her keys and leather Jacket, it doesn't come close to fitting across her bump, but old habits die hard. She finds Cho's number as she half walks and half runs to her car. He picks up on the third ring. She can hear her husband's voice in the background, although she can't tell what he's saying. She doesn't wait for Cho to say hello'

"Cho what's going on, is Jane okay?"

"There's been another crasher."

"Yes, yes, Wiley said, at the Union Bank downtown."

Teresa starts the engine, Cho hears it down the phone.

"Good, you're on your way. Jane was near the door and glass rained down on him, he's cut up a bit, nothing life threatening, but he needs to go to the hospital, which, of course, he's refusing to do."

"Wiley said there was a fatality?"

"Yes, a woman. That's the problem Lisbon, she had kids."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hangs up the phone and throws it down on the seat next to her, and hits the gas hard.

When Cho arrived at the scene, Jane was still sat on the floor by the dead woman, keeping her son company, who was clinging to his Mother's hand. The responding officers had tried to get them both to move, but left them alone when Jane explained he was a federal officer and showed them his ID card, he just knew it would come in handy one day. When Jane saw Cho he turned to the boy.

"It's time to leave now, David, people need to look after your mom. She can't lay here all day. They have to take her away."

The young man wiped tears away from his eyes and shook his head and held his Mother's hand tighter. Jane directed David's attention to Cho, who's now standing by the body.

"This is Agent Cho, he's a friend of mine, He will take good care of her. I promise. I know it's hard, I know you want to stay, but you can't."

Cho crouched down so he's level with the boy.

"What's your Mother's name?"

The boy looked at him, slightly confused.

"Mom."

Jane admired Cho's ability to keep a straight face.

"What does your Daddy call her?"

"Lucy."

Cho turned slightly and pointed to some paramedics that were hovering behind him.

"I would like you to go with these to ladies so they can check you're all right. Will you do that for me?"

The boy turned to Jane and Cho adds:

"Mr. Jane will go with you, they need to look at him too."

The boy nodded.

"Something's happened to his face."

Cho nodded in agreement.

"Yes it has. Will you go with him?"

Cho looked towards Jane, who getting the message, stood on his feet, David, after a moment's hesitation, let go of his Mother's hand and Jane gently led him away. They walked with the paramedics to the waiting ambulance. He lifted David up and sat him at the back of the ambulance, his legs dangling over the edge. One of the paramedics places a blanket around him. The paramedic, who's looking after Jane, instructs him to get inside and lay on a gurney. Jane just lifts his body and sits next to David, a blanket is placed on his shoulders also.

"I promised I would stay with him, until his Dad arrives."

The paramedic looked at the boy, his eyes were staring into space, Jane wondered what he was seeing, She nodded at Jane.

"Where do you hurt?"

"My hands and my face mainly."

Hurt was putting it mildly. He face felt like it was on fire and every time he spoke, or moved a muscle, fresh pain assaulted him.

The paramedic took Jane's hands in her own, there were little scratches everywhere, with drops of blood escaping. She then moved to Jane's face, and stared at his left cheek

"Mmm I see bits of glass embedded in your skin, in your hands and your face, we need to take you to the hospital, I can't take it out here."

Jane shook his head carefully

"Not yet, not until his Father has arrived. I promised I would stay with him."

Cho arrived just as he's protesting.

"Get yourself to the hospital Jane."

Jane looked at him determinedly, Cho shook his head and turned away. As he did so his phone rang and he answered it as Jane calls out after him.

"I'll be fine Cho."

The paramedic looked to her colleague, who declared her verdict on the boy.

"Physically he seems fine, but he's in shock. It's probably best he stays with him until his father arrives. We don't want him anymore upset"

The paramedic looked back at Jane sternly.

"As soon as the father is here, we leave for the hospital."

Jane tipped a make-believe hat and forced a smile.

"As soon as."

When the paramedic finished putting large dressings on Jane's hands to protect them until they're at the hospital, David tentatively reaches over to the hand nearest him and wraps his own around Jane's little finger and his ring finger. Jane looked over to him and recognised that the boy's finding it difficult to hold himself together. He moved himself closer to him and wrapped his arm around David's shoulders. David leant in to him and Jane felt a shudder run through his young body. He pulled him in tighter and the boy buried his head in his chest. Jane could tell from the continuing shudders that he's crying and ran his hand up and down his back, trying to offer some comfort, where, he knew, there's none that can be given. His Mother's gone and nothing's going to bring her back. He looked up and then down at David, making sure he's still has his face buried, they're bringing his Mother out. Jane watched, with a mixture of sadness and anger as they put the body bag in to the corona's vehicle. He couldn't help picturing the young woman, her blonde hair cut into a simple bob, her ready smile, despite the stress she was under, her soft kind voice, the way she looked at her children. Her daughter won't ever remember her, David's could dwindle in time. He glanced down at him, maybe there's something he can do about that.

The doors slammed shut and the corona and his assistant climbed in to the front and they carried her away. Jane made a silent pledge to the young mother and her children that he will find who did this. They're not getting away with it.

The boy's cries turned to intermittent sobbing and eventually he pulled away from Jane and wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Jane reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to the boy.

"This works better."

David looked between the handkerchief and Jane, Jane gave an encouraging nod and the boy took it from his hand, wiped it across his face and blows his nose. When he holds it out for Jane to take back, Jane shakes his head.

"You keep it, I have lots, and it may come in useful."

David nodded his thanks and shoved it into his pants pocket. He searched the scene, it's a confusion of crime tape, distressed witnesses, crowds and lots of police officers, and then turned back to Jane. His face filled of disappointment and tears still close to the surface.

"Where's my dad?"

"I'm sure he'll be here very soon."

"Where's Madison?"

It takes a moment for Jane to realise who David is talking about.

"Oh, your sister?"

David nodded. It's Jane's turn to look around. He's certain he saw her being carried off towards some cars down the street on the left, by a police officer. He caught a glimpse of her head in a car three cars away from them. Jane pointed her out to him and he relaxed, just a little.

The boy sunk in to silence, watching his legs as he swung them back and forth. Jane noticed him sneak looks towards his sister. A car screeched to a stop and the boys head whipped up and looked towards it. It's only Jane's quick reactions that stopped the boy from hurtling himself off the edge of the ambulance. A paramedic near at hand, helped Jane keep a hold of him. Jane surmised the arriving vehicle was his Dad.

Lisbon's trying to talk herself down from the verge of panic. She recalls her phone call with Cho, reciting his words.

"Jane's cut up a bit, but nothing life threatening.'

Cho wouldn't lie to her, if it was serious he would tell her, but she is six months pregnant. He may have been softening the blow, afraid she'd go into labour, or to stop her driving like a mad man to the scene.

The second reason hasn't come to fruition as she leans hard on the horn as a car is slow getting out of her way. She swerves around it as soon as there's space. The speedometer is up to eighty. She tries again.

"He's alright, Cho sounded fine, well, a little worried, but that was because of the kids, not because of Jane, everyone hates kids involved and Cho's just the same. And besides, Jane couldn't refuse to go to the hospital if he was badly injured."

Finally she's found something to hold on to. Why hadn't that occurred to her before? He must be fine, he must. He has to be. She pulls off the highway, taking the city centre exit. She takes deep breaths, finding it hard now to push down her anxiety. Finally she's there. A car is just pulling out and she grabs its vacated spot. She spies the ambulance immediately and sees Jane ducking inside. Relief rushes through her, almost parallelising her,to see him on two feet, but as the doors to the ambulance shut with a thud, she comes to her senses and climbs out the car and makes her way as quickly as possible towards the ambulance, shouting at it to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, janesbiotch, reooo, MartyMc49, Nelapl, Zoey, Clover21 and Guest for your reviews, they encourage me on to the next chapter. When writing a story, feedback and support is such a boon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jane, under protest, has laid down on the gurney in the ambulance. Ordered there by the paramedic, who's currently strapping him in for the ride to the hospital.

"Just let me ride up front."

Jane's words come out almost a mumble as the pain is wearing on him and he's attempting to limit his muscle movement.

"Lay down and be quiet Mr. Jane. I can see you're in pain and all this talking isn't doing you any good. Patients are not allowed in the cabin. You will just have to lay here for the duration."

Patrick tries to get her on his side.

"Please, I feel like we could be good friends, call me Patrick."

The paramedic looks sternly at him.

"Trying to sweet talk me Patrick? It's not going to work."

She breaks into a smile.

"My name's Jeanie"

Patrick returns as much as a smile as he can endure:

"What's wrong with there?"

He points his head to a space behind him, next to the gurney he's lying on. The paramedic gives him a look that could cower a man if it wasn't for the twinkle Jane can see hiding behind her eyes.

"You're a patient and this is how my patients ride. Now no more nonsense from you."

They're interrupted by a loud banging on the door. A rhythm that's very familiar to him.

"You'd better get that. It's my wife."

The paramedic yanks the belt across Jane's chest.

"Owww. I think you have that a little tight."

The paramedic smiles sweetly as she loosens it a little.

"Sorry."

There's more banging and the paramedic unlocks the door and opens it. A look of relief sweeps across Teresa's face as her eyes land on him.

"Patrick."

The paramedic bars the way.

"Who are you madam, we need to get this patient to the hospital."

"I told you she's my wife."

The paramedic turns towards Jane.

"How did you know?"

Jane attempts a smile, then regrets it.

"People are always asking me that question.

Jeanie turns back to Lisbon.

"You better come in."

She offers Lisbon her hand

"Let me help you."

When Lisbon's safely in the vehicle Jeanie points to the seat at the head of Jane's gurney.

"You can sit there."

Jane's aghast.

"How come I couldn't sit there, instead of laying on this thing?"

Jeanie pulls the doors closed and locks them before answering.

She sets to work on the straps by his feet.

"Because, Mr Jane, you're a patient and an unhelpful one at that."

Lisbon runs her fingers through Jane's hair, relieved to be sitting next to him, seeing him alive.

"Are you okay Patrick?"

Patrick leans his head back, in an attempt to see her, causing him to wince.

"I'm fine. Well, I'm fine, except for this glass in my hands and face and having an obstinate medic looking after me."

Lisbon looks towards the paramedic who rolls her eyes to the ceiling, and tells Jane;

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

Lisbon's tone letting Jeanie know that she believes exactly the opposite.

Jeanie's finished strapping him in and shouts to her partner.

"Go Mel."

She grabs a blood pressure gage and turns her attention back to Jane.

"Sounds like your wife has the measure of you Mr. Jane."

Jane grunts.

As the paramedic busies herself with the routine checks, the rhythm of motion as the ambulance speeds through traffic, and Lisbon's soothing fingers running through his hair, settles Jane down, allowing him to close his eyes and relax, concentrating on his wife's touch, finding comfort and strength from her presence. For the moment not thinking about the events of the morning, or what David and his sister are doing now, not thinking about the young mother's mangled body, her life stolen, just because she was standing in line at the bank. Her only concern that her baby stay satisfied until she made it home. Now she's never going home. Now young lives have been traumatized just because of men's greed.

Jane breaks into a smile when the curtain is pulled back and Cho enters his cubicle.

"Cho, how great to see you, rescue me from this tedious existence."

Cho looks around.

"Where's Lisbon?"

"I sent her off to get something to eat, it's not good for her to miss a meal, it's not good for me. She can get a little grouchy."

Jane pouts:

"They torture patients here, it's been hours since I've eaten, not even a cup of tea. Teresa promised to bring me some back."

A small smile plays on Cho's lips:

"And it's Lisbon who gets grouchy?"

Jane looks at him, ignoring the comment. Cho changes the subject.

"How are you doing?"

Jane waves a dismissive hand, deciding to take on the role of stoic martyr.

"I'm fine. The glass has been removed, I'm all patched up, just waiting for the okie-dokie to go home."

"I'm sure they're just as anxious for you to leave as you are."

Jane gives Cho a look and then turns serious.

"Where are you with the case Cho?"

"We don't have a lot. They're very good. In and out fast, no finger prints, only vague descriptions. They seem to pick their targets indiscriminately, there's no connection that we've been able to discover. They attacked two jewellery stores, this was their third bank. I was hoping you would be able to help us."

A delighted look crosses Jane's face.

"I thought you would never ask, It'll be great working with you all again."

"That's not what I meant. Did you see anything?"

"I was too busy protecting myself from the glass, I tried to take a look at them as they were backing out, but I couldn't see much. I will talk to Wiley tell him what I saw, he may be able to make something out of it."

Jane's expression turns earnest.

"I want on this case Cho. I want to see justice done for that young mother and her children. She died in front of them, how's that young boy going to recover from that?"

The curtain opens and Lisbon enters holding a styrofoam cup with steam billowing out from the top.

"Hi Cho."

Jane is scrunching up his nose at the sight of the cup.

"Is that for me?"

Lisbon holds it towards him, her face telling him not to make a fuss.

"It's all I could find."

Jane takes it off her and sniffs at it cautiously and pulls a face. He takes a look at Lisbon and takes a small sip. He tips the cup at her.

"Lovely, thank you."

"Humph. Get your own next time."

Lisbon turns her attention to Cho as Jane takes another sip, scrunching up his nose once more.

"You here for Jane's statement?"

"Cho's invited me to help in the investigation."

Lisbon looks between Jane and Cho.

"Do you want to?"

"I never actually invited him, he's did that himself."

"Ahh, but you want me Cho."

Cho shrugs.

Jane points at Cho.

"See."

Teresa turns to her husband.

"What about the house?"

"This will be finished by the weekend, I'll still have plenty of time to complete it."

Teresa rolls her eyes.

"By the weekend huh. We have nothing Jane."

Jane beams.

"You don't have nothing now, you have me….I bet it's all wrapped up by Friday..Thursday, even."

Jane looks between the two of them, when there's no takers he looks to Lisbon.

If you win, I'll give you breakfast in bed for a month. And…"

Cho interrupts him.

"I'm leaving, this is all getting too personal. See you at the office."

He leaves with Jane smiling triumphantly watching him go. He turns to Teresa, his hand pointing in the direction of the retreating Cho, now hidden from view.

"See, he wants me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: As always thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're support is fantastic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jane nods and holds his hand in greeting, while smiling sweetly at the eighth person who's stared at him since he entered the FBI building. The woman turns red and looks away. Jane's not surprised he's an object to curiosity, not because it's been five months since he set foot in the building, (for Abbott's farewell) but because of the gauze taped to his cheek and his bandaged hands. He doesn't blame them either, people are rubberneckers by nature, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun….and it's been fun watching all the different reactions to being caught staring. A couple, like the woman, have looked away from embarrassment. Others have waved back shyly, two gave him withering looks, as if it was him that was being rude. His favourite was the man who boldly walked up to him and asked him:

"Are you that consultant fellow who seems to sport trouble wherever he goes?"

Jane had been a little taken aback but recovered quickly enough not to show it.

"Yep, I must be the one."

He took two large steps back, his bandaged hands held up in apology.

"Nothing personal, but it's best for you if we don't get too close…You never know what might happen."

The man became flustered and confused and backed away himself.

"Of course, of course, I understand."

Jane nodded approvingly.

"That's great, no-one wants you joining the body count."

He saluted the man:

"See you around and have a good day."

The man scurried off as quickly as he could.

Jane steps out of the elevator, he stands still and looks around him. It's not changed much, just the faces. No Abbott, no Vega. Tork's still around and of course Wiley, but the two other Agents he's never met. He's heard a lot about them from Teresa and is certain he has the measure of them. The girl, Agent Picket, sounds an interesting proposition. She's ambitious and intelligent. Teresa likes her, he hopes he does too. Only time will tell how she adapts to his way of working. The rookie, Agent Perry, is a lost cause, a brownnoser and stupid with it. Cho has his work cut out with him.

"Jane."

Jane turns to face Wiley, who's leaving the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. Jane's always liked this young man. His wide eyed innocence irresistible, although the light's been dimmed by the death of Agent Vega, whom Wiley was developing feelings for. He's always eager to help and to learn. He accepted Jane without question and embraced his plans with enthusiasm.

"Hey Wiley, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, thanks. I couldn't believe it when Cho said you were coming in. It's great to see you.

Jane smiles warmly at him.

"You too Wiley. I just wish it was in better circumstances."

Wiley's face drops.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't mean…I didn't…

Wiley face is bright red. Jane didn't mean to embarrass the boy. He strives to reassure him.

"That's okay Wiley, you did nothing wrong."

An uncomfortable silence hangs between them, Jane changes the subject, hoping work will distract the young man.

"Let's get to work Wiley, did Cho tell you that I needed you."

Wiley flushes with relief.

"Yes he did, what can I do?"

"Fire up the computer Wiley, while I get some tea, lets catch these murderers."

Jane rubs his eyes, they've been staring at the computer for two hours and the strain is getting to him. His head and body hurt.

'Must be the aftermath of the morning's excitement.'

He thinks to himself. He'd hit the floor hard, banging his head and various parts of his body, which are now complaining at him. He moves his chair back and stretches his arms up in the air and his legs out in front of him. Wiley looks at him with concern.

"Maybe you should take a break, I can continue the search and sort out the most likely candidates from your description."

When Jane had looked up as the vehicle reversed out of the bank, the drivers sleeve had rode up his arm and shown Jane a peek of a tattoo. He'd caught a glimpse of an bird's tail in black ink, but he didn't see enough to identify the bird.. Wiley had run a search and discovered that a bird's tail was a popular tattoo subject. As he brought up the images Jane recognised the image as an Eagle's tail. It proved to be a popular subject for tattoo and many gangs included them in there tags. Jane and Wiley have been searching through them, looking for anyone that matched the profile of the driver. Jane only saw him for a second so his description is lacking in his normal detail, but there's enough for Wiley to eliminate many of the possibilities.

Jane nods his approval of Wiley's idea.

"Wake me up in half an hour."

Wiley nods and turns back to the computer, Jane wanders over to his couch.

"It's been awhile, old friend."

He lowers himself, his body moulding to the leather like he'd never left. He quickly falls asleep.

The noises of the room begin to infiltrate Jane's consciousness. There's a familiar voice nearby that causes a smile to cross his face.

"Good afternoon wife."

He hears the noise of her chair swivelling around.

"Good afternoon."

He can hear the smile in her voice, he opens one eye and she's there, next to the couch, looking down at him. He stretches his arms.

"How long have you been back?"

"About an hour."

Jane sits up on his arm quickly.

"About an hour, I told Wiley to wake me up in half."

"And I counter-mended the order. He said you were in pain."

Jane scans the room, but there's no sign of the traitor.

"Where is he?"

"He's out with Cho, but he told me what the two of you were up to. Nice catch with the tattoo."

"Thank you."

"He's sent me the possibilities he picked out and the links if there's no joy and you want to check yourself."

Jane swings his legs around, he's pleased to note that his body is feeling less creaky, his beloved couch doing it's magic again..

"Show me."

Lisbon moves her chair back to her monitor and Jane pulls a chair over and sits beside her. Her perfume fills his senses and he closes his eyes and drinks it in.

"How are you doing, it's your day off, you should be relaxing."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He reaches over and kisses her on the neck and breathes in deeply.

"You sure do smell good."

She turns in her chair to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I have something for you."

She digs into the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a small toy car. Jane understands immediately the significance and tenderly takes it from her, emotion catches in his throat.

"How's he doing?"

"He refused to leave his father's side, as if he was afraid that if he did he would go away too."

Jane nods and Lisbon continues:

"The only time he did was to get that toy, he asked me to give it to you, as a thank you. He asked how you were."

"He's a sweet boy."

"The father's devastated, his parents are on their way from Florida to support him."

Jane's turning the car over and over in his hand.

"That's good."

He takes one last look and puts it in his pocket and looks at Lisbon, determination written all over his face.

"Let's do our part and get these guys."

It takes another half an hour before Jane finally sees the man he saw driving the car. Cho calls a team meeting. This is Jane's first chance to catch up with the new team. He sits at the back of the room and to watch the proceedings. The man identified is a serial criminal, he's been in and out of prison since he was eighteen, and probably before then. The offenses started out as petty stuff but gradually he's increased into more serious stuff. His last offense was armed robbery at cash machines, but he got off on a technicality, and now a young mother is dead.

Tork enters the room and strides towards him, his hand outstretched.

"What happened to you?"

"A little mishap at a bank."

Tork's eyes widen and points to the crime scene photos at the front of the room.

"This one?"

Jane nods.

"Unfortunately."

Tork grabs his arm and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Jane nods his thanks. Tork turns and takes his seat in the middle row. A woman enters the room next and Jane surmises it's Agent Picket. Jane judges her at about five foot nine, with her two inch heels she's taller than him. Her blonde hair is tied back into a pony tail, she wearing black trousers and jacket, and a white shirt with a pale green stripes running through it. Her eyes signal intelligence and as her eyes catch him she walks confidently towards him with a kind smile on her face. She offers her hand.

"You must be the infamous Patrick Jane."

Jane takes her hand and she shakes it firmly but gently in difference to his injury he guesses.

"I must be."

"I've heard a lot about you and I'm excited to finally get to work with you."

Jane smiles:

"I guess some of it was good then."

"Not really, but I enjoy challenges."

She winks at him and makes her way to the back of the row. Jane notices that the other new agent, Perry, had taken his seat on the front row, while they he was talking with Picket. He's planted himself immediately in front of the podium. He has a notepad and is already studiously taking notes from off the crime board. Yes he's definitely going to have some fun with that one. His eyes turn towards the door and his eyes light up in pleasure as his wife walks towards him with his cup in his hand. He takes it from her as Cho enters the room. She whispers to him.

"How is it being back?"

He rocks back on his heels as his eyes scan the room.

"Not bad, not bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you guys for the lovely response to my story, I appreciate the feedback immensely, reviews always brighten the day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jane follows Lisbon to the chairs and they take the last two seats on the back row. He crosses his legs and rests his arm holding the cup on the top of his thigh. He turns his attention to Cho, who's began his presentation.

"The woman was twenty five with two young children. Agent Patrick Jane was also injured in the attack,"

Cho nods to where Jane's sitting, as all eyes turn to him, he waves his hand in agreement that he is indeed him. Everyone returns their attention on to Cho.

"Jane caught an image of part of a tattoo and with Wiley's help, they've come up with a suspect. His name is Jared Kramer, he's forty five, a lifer, involved in everything from petty theft to armed robbery. In your packs you have a picture and his information, along with the last known address. Agent Picket and I will try his home address, Lisbon, if you can go through all the security footage, it should all be in by now."

Jane's picked up a copy of the file and has been thumbing through it. He looks up and interrupts Cho.

"It says here that he's separated from his wife of ten years. I'd thought I'd go talk to her."

"They've been separated for over a year, and he's not allowed anywhere near her. So I don't see what help she can be Jane and I can't spare Lisbon while you go on a wild goose chase."

"I'm sure Agent Perry will look after me very well."

Agent Perry's head whips round to look at Jane. A small smile plays on Jane's lips. He hears Lisbon's voice hissing in his ear.

"What are you playing at Jane?"

Jane puts on his best innocent face.

"I just thought it would be an opportunity to get to know one of the new recruits. If you like I can ask Cho to go with Agent Picket to arrest the perp."

"Umph."

Cho grabs back the attention and surprises Jane and Lisbon by agreeing.

"I think that's a great idea. Agent Perry you're with Jane."

He closes his notebook.

"Thanks everyone, let's get these guys."

As Cho turns and moves away towards his office, Jane doesn't miss the slight smile on his lips. Jane stands to find Agent Perry standing in front of him.

"Mr. Jane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for requesting me as your partner, I'll not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't Agent, and call me Jane, no need for the Agent, it's better that way."

Agent Perry looks at him puzzled.

"Why."

"Because I seldom act like one."

He flashes the agent a wicked smile.

"I'll be with you in a moment I just want to have a quick word with the boss."

Agent Perry's face lights up eagerly.

"Oh, I can come."

Jane looks at him apologetically.

"As much as I would love that. I need to talk to him in private. Just wait here I won't be long."

Agent Perry's face falls.

"Oh. Okay. I'll book us out a vehicle."

"That's a great idea, and find out the woman's address."

"Yes sir."

Jane, who started towards Cho's office, turns and places a finger on his lips and shakes his head..

Cho's door's open, he's stood with his head down studying some papers. Jane raps on the frame and Cho looks up.

"Hi Jane."

"Hi Cho. You look good in here."

"Thanks."

Cho goes back to studying the papers while Jane waits patiently in the doorway. Finally Cho looks up with a sigh.

"Okay Jane, what do you want?

Jane smiles at him.

"You're welcome, by the way."

Cho looks at him with a slightly irritated look.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

Jane takes a step inside the room and gestures with a finger.

"Exactly. You're tired of Agent Perry's shadowing and puppy-eyed adoration and you think I have some dastardly reason for inviting Agent Perry along and you're delighted to go along with it."

Cho stares at him and Jane holds his gaze, after a moment raising his eyebrows at him. Cho looks him dead in the eye and says:

"I don't know what you're talking about. Agent Perry is a dedicated, keen, enthusiastic new agent to the FBI and it's my responsibility to help him to become a highly functioning member of the team."

Jane interrupts him delightedly:

"Exactly my point. You can count on me to do my best."

Jane turns around and exits the room.

Agent Perry is almost bouncing in his seat as he steers the vehicle towards their destination. Jane stays deliberately quiet, inviting Agent Perry to open the conversation. It doesn't take long before he can't contain himself.

"Mr Jane.."

Jane raises a finger and waves it from side to side.

"Sorry., Jane."

Jane nods his approval.

"I really appreciate you bringing me along and I never expected to get the chance so quickly."

As Perry takes a look at him, Jane treats him to a small smile of acceptance. Perry takes a glance at him again.

"I hope you won't mind me saying this, but there's some wild stories about you."

Jane raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Is there indeed."

Perry rushes to reassure him.

"I don't hold to any gossip. I'm mean, if they were true, you wouldn't be working for the FBI."

Jane sits back in his seat and folds his arms.

"Now let's see what those stories may be."

He starts to count them off on his fingers.

"I left a senior agent stranded in Mexico, I abducted a suspect and ditched his lawyer at the side of the road, I made a man think I was going to harvest his organs while alive."

Perry's unsure now.

"Erm…yes, that's what they've been saying."

Jane shrugs his shoulders.

"Humph"

He turns his attention to the world passing outside his window, where he can also enjoy watching Agent Perry giving him furtive, worried glances.

After a few minutes of silence Perry opens the conversation again.

"How do you want to play it with the ex-wife?"

Jane looks at him questioningly and points to himself

"Moi. You're the agent here, I'm just a consultant, I follow your lead."

Jane smiles inwardly at the look of sheer panic on Perry's face.

"But..but you're the one who wanted to come talk to her."

"I just wanted to get out of the office and spend some time getting to know our new Agent. I doubt she has anything useful to contribute."

Perry's head spins in Jane's direction so fast Jane's concerned he may have damaged his neck.

"But that's…that's…that's…"

Jane rests a hand on the poor agent's shoulder.

"Relax Agent, I'm just messing with you, having a little fun."

Perry looks at him, unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Don't worry I have a plan, I'm sure it'll be a very productive meeting. It could break the case wide open."

"So what's your plan?"

"We'll ask her about her ex-husband and find out where he is."

"What if she doesn't know?"

"She knows. There's kids, which means alimony payments."

Perry nods his head in agreement and Jane continues;

"If she won't tell us then I'll hypnotise her and she'll have to tell us."

Jane beams at Perry expression turns to dismay.. Perry lets out a little laugh.

"Messing with me once more."

Jane gives a slight nod. He lets Perry off the hook for the rest of the drive, mainly because Agent Perry doesn't make any more attempts at conversation. Jane's thoughts turn to David, wondering how he's coping. It's bad enough losing your mother but to watch it happen, is a nightmare no child should go through. The car comes to a stop pulling Jane from his thoughts. Agent Perry looks at him warily.

"We're here."

Jane beams at him and opens the door.

"Let's get the show on the road shall we?"

Jane jumps out of the car and wipes a hand down his jacket while he looks around. They're in a rundown suburb. The houses and yards are neglected. There are children playing in the street who come running to see who the strangers are. They stop just a few feet away from them. Jane smiles at them and raises his hand.

"Hi."

The faces just stare back at him. He counts seven altogether of various ages. They're clothes are worn and the younger ones faces are dirty. One, that Jane guesses is around three, is wearing just a t shirt and diaper. He points to the house of interest.

"Any of you belong there?"

The oldest one, a girl, her hair hanging loose, limp and unkempt, black with streaks of red inexpertly applied. A ring in her eyebrow and her lip, steps forward, figuratively. Jane estimates she's around fifteen.

"You don't belong here."

Jane steps forward towards her, and beams at her, as much as he's able.

"Hi. You're right, we don't belong here, I have a place across town."

He looks towards Agent Perry.

"I'm not sure where my colleague calls home, I just met him today, but what I do know of him, I would guess that he lives with his widowed Mother, helping her out, because that's what loving sons do. You, on the other hand, can't wait to get away, leave all this and everyone behind. You've always had to look after yourself and you're younger brother.."

Jane nods towards a ten year old boy, at the other end of the line.

"… while you're mom works two jobs, to try to make ends meet and you're dad drinks it all away. You like to give off an air of rebellion and disinterest…"

Jane moves closer and whispers to her so the others can't hear.

"..But you have dreams, and you're determined to make them come true. I admire you for that."

He holds a finger to his lips.

"And I won't tell anyone, you can count on me."

The girl glares at him, her eyes full of disdain.

"You think you're impressing me. Everyone wants out of here, who wouldn't."

Jane looks around and nods in agreement.

"You're right, but I impressed my colleague, but then it doesn't take much."

Jane's rewarded with a slight smile.

".. and I need to get into his good books, so if you can humour me."

A boy of five who's been staring at him, pipes up:

"What happened to your face?"

Jane takes a step in his direction.

"A good question. I was in my bank this morning, just going about my business when a car came crashing through the door. I was rained on by glass, but a young mother, with a boy, just your age, was killed. Which is why my colleague and I are here. We need to talk to.."

He turns and face a girl of nine at the back of the group. She's dressed in green shorts and a crop top that failing miserably at being white, and points to her.

"..your Mother. Is she home? She's not in any trouble."

The girl's taken by surprise.

"Yes… I mean no."

Jane smiles, pleased with himself.

"That's all we needed to know."

He turns to a stunned Agent Perry.

"Shall we go?"

He points the way towards the house.

Perry snaps out of his stupor.

"Yes."

Jane turns back to the kids and gives them a smile and a wave.

"Thanks kids."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and especially the guest reviewers who I'm unable to thank personally you're support is terrific. Hope you enjoy.**

Jane steps back and nods encouragingly at Agent Perry to knock on the door. The kids have gathered on the sidewalk at the bottom of the drive. Jane turns and waves to them once more. The girl he was talking to rolls her eyes and walks away, the other kids follow except for the boy he identified as living at this house, he lags behind watching, he runs off as his name is called. Jane's attention turns back to the door as he hears a key in the lock being turned. The door's opens only as far as the attached chain will allow it. A woman's face fills the space, her long hair tied back into a pony tail, looking like it hasn't been washed for a couple of weeks. Her skin is grey, she cheeks sunken. Her eyes are filled with disdain and disinterest. Agent Perry has his badge out.

"Ma'am, my name's Agent Perry, and this is my colleague, Patrick Jane. We're from the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions concerning your ex-husband."

Starting to close the door, the woman replies:

"Not interested. Whatever that good for nothing's done, I'm not interested. It has nothing to do with me, I haven't seen him for over a year."

Jane puts out his hand and stops the door from closing.

"I agree with you, he's not worth your time, normally he's not worth anyone's time, except I had the misfortune of crossing paths with him today and this is how I came out of it."

He holds up his hands, showing his bandages and points to his face.

"And I'm the lucky one. A young woman lost her life today. A boy and a girl, younger than your own, lost their Mother today. So today, he's the only thing we're spending our time on."

The woman's face softened as Jane spoke.

"You talking about that bank job that's been all over the tv.?"

Jane nods his head.

"The very same."

"My ex had something to do with that?"

"I caught a glimpse of him and identified him from his tattoo."

"You better come in."

The woman closes the door as she releases the chain, then opens it wider to allow them through. They're led down a short hallway, the walls are white with scuff marks close to the floor and handprints around hip height and knee height. When they enter the living room, which is average size, decorated with a couch and two chairs which have seen better days, leading onto a dining area, it's there that Jane finds the expected toddler, happily chewing on some toast sat in a highchair. Jane smiles at the boy, who instantly breaks out into a grin, showing off his breakfast stuck between his teeth, while simultaneously offering Jane the toast held in his hand. Jane moves towards him, rubbing his stomach.

"That looks delicious, but I've had breakfast and I'm very full. A cup of tea would go down lovely though."

The boy grins some more and re-offers the toast.

"I take it you don't have any. In that case.."

Jane turns around to the Mother and asks:

"Mind if I make some?"

The woman shrugs.

"Help yourself."

Jane's smile widens, causing him to grimace at the same time as it tugs at his cuts.

"Can I get you a cup?"

The woman shrugs again, but then, enjoying the thought of someone waiting on her for a change, attempts a smile.

"Why not. I take it white with three sugars."

Jane controls a shiver of revulsion as she continues:

"And mine is the Rocky mug."

Jane nods his understanding and turns to Agent Perry.

"Can I get you a cup? I know, I know you're training will cause you to instinctively refuse, but,I find it a civilized way to have a conversation."

Jane opens his hands in a sweeping motion at Agent Perry's look of disapproval

"That's all we're doing here right? She isn't a suspect, or anything. We wouldn't even have come here if I hadn't thought she may have some useful information."

Agent Perry's response is to stand to FBI attention, his hands behind his back, his feet planted a foot apart. Jane rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen. He fills the kettle and sets it going, then picks his way around the debris on the counters, searching out the 'Rocky' mug and something reasonable for himself. . He's stunned when a search through the cupboards wins him a white china cup decorated with delicate blue flowers. He resists the urge to pocket it to save it from a fate worse than death.

The young boy, finished with his toast, begins to voice his impatience at still being in the high chair. When the mother shows no sign of moving, Jane rinses out a cloth, that really needs throwing away, and wipes down the boy and the high chair. He releases him and sets him down on the floor, the boy toddles towards his Mother and Jane washes his hand before picking up the boiled kettle.

The drinks made he hands the Mother her mug, the boy has settled at his Mother's feet, looking at a torn book. Jane, looking around at the seating, choses the couch, where he can look directly at the woman. He moves some toys out of the way and they reveal a supicious dark spot, Jane sits gingerly on the edge not wishing to find out what it is.

He looks at Agent Perry who has a smirk on his face, which doesn't disappear quickly enough. Jane takes note and turns his attention to the woman who's taking a swallow of the tea. Jane's pleased to note that she's examining her mug as if she can't believe that what she just tasted came out of it. Her whole demeanor changes as she looks at Jane.

"I will tell you anything you want if you teach me how to make tea like this."

Jane gives Perry a glance of a triumphant smile, then returns his back to the woman.

"Mrs Kramer.."

"I don't go by that name anymore. It's Paxton – Sheila Paxton."

Jane nods as if approving of her ditching her husband's name.

"Ms Paxton.."

"Call me Sheila"

"Sheila."

She smiles at him and then her brow creases.

"I'm sorry for what Jared did to you, Mr Jane, is it?"

Jane nods his head.

"Thank you. I'm hoping you can help me find Jared. He's with a professional crew, who have left no clues and until I identified your ex-husbands tattoo, my colleagues had nothing to go on. I guess, in a way, it was lucky that I was at the bank."

Sheila is nodding along sympathetically as she listens to him.

"So how do you think I can help, I haven't seen Jared for a year?"

"I'm hoping you can give us some idea of who he hangs out with and where. Especially if they're of an unsavoury type."

"That's the only people he knows. I'm glad he doesn't come around, the kids are better off not having him in his life. The worthless piece of.."

Jane's surprised when Agent Perry interrupts.

"Just some names Ma'am."

The woman scowls at him. Jane gives him a 'why are you interrupting my rapport' look, and is interested when a faint blush appears on the agent's cheeks. Jane takes note to return to that later. He turns back to Sheila.

"You're lucky to be well away from him. Can you think of anyone in particular."

"Not really anyone who could pull off these types of jobs, his friends are all losers, like himself."

Jane nods in agreement.

"If you can just take a moment to think a little deeper. It's probably some one new to you. Perhaps from his last stint in prison."

Jane sees the 'light bulb moment.

"There's was one man. He only came round once or twice before I upped and left him. Packed up what clothes I could pack for us all in one suitcase and left while he was out drinking himself into a stupor. Wasn't going to deal with him being sick all over the place, and having to clean up our food money. Worthless piece.."

This time Jane interrupts her, giving Agent Perry a wink.

"It was a brave thing to do."

She waves an arm.

"It may not be much, I may not be much, but I feed my kids."

The boy, bored with the book, has thrown it aside and is using his Mother as a support as he gets back on to his feet. She shrugs him off and he falls back on the floor. Jane picks up a toy car lying beside him and holds it out towards him. The boy crawls over and sets himself on to his knees, his hands out for the toy. Jane bends towards him and whispers, not too softly to him, as he hands him the car:

"Agent Perry, over there…"

Jane points him out.

"..would love to see your car."

The boy smiles and Jane supports him on to his feet and is greatly satisfied when he gleefully makes his way towards the astonished, and horrified Agent. He addresses Sheila while watching the proceedings out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a name of this unsavoury acquaintance of your ex-husband?"

Jane notes an hesitancy in her suddenly and perceives that she's concerned as to the consequences of snitching on her husband, instead she looks towards her son and Agent Perry. The boy has reached the agent and is grabbing on to his trousers as he reaches up with his arm, showing him the car. Intelligible words are coming out of his mouth as he attempts to gain his attention. Agent Perry's stoically ignoring him. Jane can see the tension in his jaw. Just as he suspected, an only child, who's never been around little kids before. He decides to help him out.

"Agent the boy's trying to show you his car, you need to bend down and look at it."

Perry looks at him, his expression telling him that he's not amused by his assistance. Jane continues his encouragement.

"You'll find it better if you crouch down to his level, children like it."

When Perry doesn't move Ms Paxton joins in impatiently:

"He's not going to bite you young man."

Perry realises he's beaten as the boy starts to cry, he crouches down stiffly and holds out his hand for the car. The boy's tears immediately change to a smile and he throws the car at him. Credit to Perry's quick reflexes he catches it before it hits him in the face. Jane congratulates him.

"Well done Agent Perry, now run it along the floor and you will have a friend for life."

As Perry does that Jane turns to Sheila.

"What's him name?"

Having enjoyed the young agent's discomfort Sheila forgets all about her reticence:

"Boyd something…..Boyd Watson, yes that's it Boyd Watson."

Jane repeats the name:

"Boyd Watson."

He stands up with his cup and takes a final swallow.

"Thank you Sheila, you've been a great help and there is a family who will be very grateful to you, and the secret of the tea is to put the milk in first and let the water truly boil, and no more than two sugars, get it down to one and it'll be perfect. Don't get up."

He takes her mug and place it in the kitchen sink along with his own, apologising to it as he does so for not taking it with him. He looks to Agent Perry, who's sat on the floor, the boy in his lap, still playing with the car and, Jane's pleased to note, looking much more relaxed.

"Com'on Agent, playtime's over, my work here is done."

He shakes his head disapprovingly at him and heads for the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as always, I really appreciate all the support. I am grateful for every one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jane's lying on the couch turning the toy car David gave him, over and over in his hands, all the while wondering how the boy is doing. He hears familiar footsteps approaching, the slight increase in his heartrate it causes, doesn't go unnoticed by him. He smiles as his feet are nudge off the cushion. He sits up carefully, and feigns irritability:

"Hey woman, you have a perfectly good chair of your own."

"Yes, but the woman carrying your child, deserves to share your couch."

"Can't argue with that."

She nods her head at the car.

"Would you like to see him before we go home?"

As much as Jane loves keeping people off balance, he's discovered he missed having someone in his life who knows him as well as he knows himself, and sometimes better.

"I would. Hey did you say, going home?"

Lisbon grins and nods her head.

"Yes, Cho says you've added to the investigation enough for one day, and that you deserve to go home and rest from your adventures. In fact I was given orders to force you. But I see that's not going to be necessary."

Wiley is getting information on the name Jane found and a team's on standby to bring him in, none of which Jane or Teresa will be helping with.

"Excellent! Let's unlock the chains and escape."

Truth be known Jane's body is screaming at him. Laying down on the couch has stiffened his bruised bones. Jane places his hand on the cushion and prepares to stand up.

"Not so fast."

"Awww."

Jane flops back against the couch with a deep sigh.

"I was just stopped by Agent Perry. You've left him a quivering mess. He asked me how I put up with you. Did you have to be so hard on him?"

Jane opens his eyes in shock and surprise.

"I..I..I wasn't hard on him. I only gave him a lesson on how to loosen up.

Lisbon looks at him sceptically, not believing a word of it.

" What did you answer him?"

"Answer him?"

"About how you.."

Jane makes quotation marks with his fingers:

"..put up with me?"

She smiles sweetly at him as they stand and make their way to the elevator.

"That I used to ask myself that question a hundred times a day when you first came to work for me. But you proved useful and now I only ask it three times a day."

Jane pushes the button to call the elevator to their floor.

"That's the best you could do. I'm useful to the team."

Lisbon bites her bottom lip and nods her head. Jane shakes his. They step into the empty car. Lisbon leans towards him and whispers huskily:

"I couldn't very well tell him the real reason, he would have died on the spot."

Jane turns to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Now that's better."

He kisses her on her neck and blows gently in her ear. She closes her eyes, as electrical pulses course through her body.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

He pulls back.

"What do you mean?"

"I see how you're moving. We go see the young boy, grab some food and then it's home and bed."

Jane eyes twinkle.

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

The doors open and they step out.

"The Spirit is willing but the body is weak, you're not as young as you used to be."

"Now that's hurtful."

Lisbon strides off, proving her point as he struggles to match her and falls behind.

"Hey wait!"

They hear movement deep within the house as they wait in front of the door. As Patrick looks around him, he notes that it's a completely different neighbourhood than the one he was in earlier. The houses are at least four bedrooms, and he suspects, that some of them have more. Each house is elaborate in its design and each one must cost at least two million dollars each. But, as he learnt from experience, it doesn't matter how many things you own, how beautiful they are, tragedy still finds you and it all too willing to cast its fatal blow.

The man who answers the door Jane only saw for a few moments at the scene, he'd scooped up his son and buried his face in the boy, as he held him tight. The father and son had quickly been whipped away as Jane was bundled forcefully into the ambulance. But Jane notes that the man before him has aged ten years since then, grief deepening wrinkles that were only traces on his skin that morning. His eyes filled with disbelief and weariness. Jane recognises the heavy burden he's carrying. The man doesn't recognise them at first, even though Lisbon had left his home only a few hours before. She speaks softly to him:

"Mr. Machin, I was here earlier. I'm sorry to disturb you, this is my colleague Patrick Jane.."

Jane's name brings the man out of his fog. He holds out his hand towards him.

"Mr. Jane, a pleasure to meet you, I want to thank you for what you did for my son."

Jane's takes his hand and shrugs.

"No thanks needed. I wondered if I could see him for just a few minutes?"

"Of course. He talks about you all the time."

He opens the door wider and steps back to allow them entrance.

"Follow me."

Jane motions Lisbon in first and follows. His hands are clasped loosely behind his back as he walks down the wide hallway. Pictures of the family, in happier times, line the walls. He stops in front of a stunning photo of Lucy. She's dressed casually, her hair blowing in the wind, sand gracing her jawline. The camera's captured the pure beauty of the young mother, her smile wide, her joy oozing off the canvas. Jane surmises it's her husband taking the photo from the love that shines in her eyes. He becomes aware of him standing by his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful picture. You are a talented photographer."

"The subject made me good."

Jane turns to him, suspecting he's talking about more than just his talents as a photographer.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. I only interacted with her for a short time, but I read people very well and it was obvious to me that she was a lovely woman."

Tears glisten in the husband's eyes.

"She was. I know every husband is going to say that, but she truly was. I was mystified and grateful every day for her choosing me."

He shakes his head.

"I don't know what we're going to do without her."

"I can only tell you that there will be many dark days ahead, but they will get better."

The man studies him.

"You've lost someone."

Jane nods slightly.

"Along time ago."

"Mr. Jane!

They both look towards the excited voice, David is hurling himself towards them. The husband stands in his way and stops the boy in his tracks.

"Steady son. Mr Jane looks like he's a little sore, he doesn't need you barrelling in to him."

Jane makes a conscious effort to stand up straighter, he's, obviously, doing a bad job at hiding his physical condition and follows the Father and son down the rest of the hallway. They enter a large living room, decorated in a soft pastel peach and white. Lisbon's sitting on a deep corner couch filled with cushions of various styles and soft colours.

"Take a seat Mr. Jane."

"Please, call me Patrick."

The husband nods his assent.

"Call me Jason."

Jane sits next to Lisbon and looks to David.

"I wanted to thank you for the car."

The boy breaks into a smile.

"You like it?"

Jane nods.

"I do, very much."

"I have lots of them, would you like to see."

Jane stands.

"Lead the way, if it's alright with your Dad of course."

Jason nods his approval and Jane follows David, who has ran ahead. He leads him to another room off the living room, it seems to be where the family watch television, and from there through another door to the kitchen. In a corner of the large kitchen is a family area which includes a mishmash of chairs a shelf full of books and a toy box. It's obvious from the half- drunk mug of coffee on the counter and the toys strewn on the floor, that this is where Father and son were before He and Lisbon disturbed them.

Jane sits on a chair beside the toy box as David searches through, pulling out cars as he finds them. Soon his has about thirty scattered around his feet.

"That is an impressive set of vehicles.."

Jane just stops himself from declaring him a lucky boy. Jane reaches down and picks up a miniature DS Citroen. A different model and colour than the beloved car he left in Sacramento but it still tugs at his memories.

"I used to own a car like this one."

"Would you like to keep it?"

Jane smiles softly and shakes his head.

"That's very generous of you but the one you gave me is great."

The boy accepts it and returns his attention to his toys, lining them up in a specific order that's important to him. Jane takes the opportunity to study the boy. It's good to see that the boy's showing interest in his toys, that being with his father, has softened the trauma of the morning. There's evidence around his eyes of many tears, he suspects they're always close to the surface.

"Daddy's sad."

Jane moves down on to the floor with the boy.

"He will be for a while, just like you."

David looks at him.

"I want it to be morning again, I want to wake up and start this day again, so we can be happy."

"I would like that too."

"I don't think I will ever be happy again."

David wipes furiously at the tears falling on his cheeks and stares down at his cars. Jane sits with his legs crossed.

"Can you look at me David?"

David raises his head.

"You will always miss your Mom, but it will get easier You will be happy again."

Jane lowers his voice:

"Your mommy loved mornings, didn't she?"

David nods his head.

"She thought every day was an adventure, which she wanted to share with you."

David wipes at his eyes and nods again.

"When you wake up in the mornings she'll still be with you, sharing your day. You'll feel her."

Jane reaches towards him and touches his chest.

"You feel her right there."

The boy's face brightens a little, his eyes moves to behind Jane and Jane turns around to find Jason and Lisbon standing there. He turns back to David.

"It's time for me to go."

"Will you come see me again?"

"I certainly will. You can count on it."

David throws himself at Jane, who manages to catch him lessening the body blow. Jane's taken aback when David kisses him on the cheek.

As Jane fastens his seat belt a thought strikes him.

"Where's my car Lisbon?"

"It's in the FBI parking lot, Cho had an agent drive it there."

Jane looks out towards the house as Lisbon pulls out of the driveway. It seems to radiate the sadness found within. He hopes that tomorrow will be a better day for David. Once again Lisbon shows how well she knows him.

"I'm sure what you said back there will help him cope."

Jane looks to her, his heart full of love for her and gratitude that she's by his side. He thrusts aside the scary thoughts that threaten of how quickly everything can change. He reaches out and takes her hand, using the feel of her to ground him.

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Your support is valued above rubies. Enjoy.**

Teresa hands Jane a napkin and sits down beside him. The evening's still warm so they're eating their pizza outside on the wooden bench set on the deck Jane finished varnishing the week before. Jane holds a slice of pizza while she takes a bite. She closes her eyes and savours the explosion of flavours as she chews on the Italian meat feast. When she opens her eyes she finds Jane beaming at her, in the new restrained way his cuts demand.

"Shall I leave the two of you alone? "

Teresa slaps him on the arm:

Jane recoils back, a wounded expression on his face.

"Violence against a wounded person, unacceptable Teresa."

Teresa ignores the remark but as she looks at her husband she can see the weariness around his eyes, she suspects he's in more pain than he's letting on and determines that after they've finished eating the man is going to bed. They chew on their pizza staring out at the pond for a few minutes in silence, until Jane interrupts it.

"Go ahead, you can ask me."

"Ask you what?"

Teresa's tone comes out annoyed because she knows what he's talking about, she's been debating with herself whether to ask him for the past two hours, a fact that has also annoyed her, as she doesn't understand her reluctance. Jane, of course, sees everything clearly and delights in it. He lets out a dramatic sigh.

"You're desperate to know how much I enjoyed being back at work today, if it awoke a longing I have buried under hammers and paint, but, the circumstances surrounding my return is what's preventing you."

"Desperation and longing are a bit strong and dramatic."

His eyes dance even brighter as he shrugs.

"It's not my question."

She takes another bite of pizza instead of her tongue and waits. He doesn't say anything else, although the twinkle in his eye says enough. After clearing her mouth she rolls her eyes, his childlikeness can sometimes be endearing but more often irritating. She gives her reply a suitable whiney tone:

"Okay. Did you enjoy being back at work today?"

Jane gives a sideways look of patient tolerance and Lisbon has to restrain herself from hitting him again. Surprising her he turns to face her leaning into the corner of the bench. After a long moment of silence he begins speaking:

"I'm not sure how I feel. I loved being with you.."

His eyes twinkle once more:

"You're very sexy in cop mode."

She flashes him a smile. His eyes turn serious once more and he continues:

"The familiarity of the room was nice but I felt out of place. It was fun playing with Agent Perry and your girlfriend seems intriguing but it wasn't the same. "

Teresa nods her head.

"It was that way when we first started at the FBI, you didn't even have your couch then, or your cup, or anything familiar."

Jane nods in agreement.

"True. There were a lot more of the unfamiliar then, and the place grew on me, even all the glass. It may just take time."

She watches him as he looks around him, taking in all the details of the place he's grown to love, the place he finally calls home. He sighs deeply.

"I love this place, I missed it today. It's so peaceful, no death…"

"Yea except the dead creatures we come across all the time."

"But that's the circle of life, that's survival, it's different. Humans were never meant to kill each other."

A shadow crosses Jane's features and Lisbon reaches out her hand and takes his, he looks down at it, and strokes it with his thumb, deep in thought. She stands up and moves on to his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans against him, his arms move around her waist.

"You were wonderful with the boy and husband today."

He squeezes her, he tries to speak but has to clear his throat that's constricted with emotion. He tries again:

"A precious life, stupidly taken. They were such a lovely family, you could see the boy adored his mother. Now he has memories that no-one should have to deal with, never mind a young child."

He leans his forehead against hers.

"I hate that about the job, being so close to such tragedy. I always have."

Lisbon kisses him and strokes his face as if she's trying to iron away the worry lines.

"You know how much as I miss you at work, but I'll be happy with whatever you decide to do. It's kind of nice having you waiting at home for me."

Jane pulls away and his eyes are twinkling once more:

"Shall I get you a pipe and slippers Ma'am."

She whispers in his ear and what she says sends a shiver down his spine which lights a fire.

"Only if that's all you're wearing."

He laughs out loud.

"Consider it done."

He seals it with a deep, hungry kiss, which Lisbon reciprocates with her own.

Jane sucks in a breath as the water stings against the cuts on his hand. He grits his teeth and continues showering, doing his best to avoid any more water on the back of his hand and face as necessary, something unavoidable as he washes his hair. The one plus is that he can't shave. The FBI will have to have a slightly scruffier consultant than normal. The minus is he has to stop by the doctor's office on the way in to work to have his dressings changed.

Jane lifts his hand in greeting to the faces that lift up from their work as he enters the bullpen. His dressings have been reduced to small bandages and the doctor's very happy with the healing process. Cho is coming out of the kitchen and grabs his attention.

"Jane can I see you in my office?"

Jane's creastfallen at the request.

"Can I just get myself a cup of tea first?"

Cho nods.

"See you in two and bring Lisbon."

Jane salutes as Cho works off. He looks towards Lisbon to find her making her way towards him. They kiss, Lisbon looks with satisfaction at his face.

"Looking much better."

"That's what the doctor said."

Lisbon follows Jane into the kitchen, after checking the water levels in the kettle he switches it on and pulls down his cup off the shelf. He turns towards Lisbon.

"Do you know what that was about?"

He nods his head in the general direction of Cho's office. Lisbon shakes her head.

"Not a clue. They didn't find the suspect last night. They have the place staked out though."

The kettle's boiled so Jane pours water into his cup and starts dunking the tea bag.

"That's a shame."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Mmmmm"

'What does mmmmm mean? "

Jane turns as if he's surprised by the question.

"Nothing, I just had nothing else to say about it. "

Lisbon disbelieves him:

"Yea right. "

Jane, who is about to take a sip, stop and opens his arms in a conciliatory manner.

"Honest. The man, 'perp', wasn't there and they're waiting for him to show. What more can I possibly add?"

Jane quickly exists the kitchen and head towards Cho's office, catching Lisbon off guard and by the time she reacts she has to scurry after him. Once they're side by side she continues the conversation:

"You have a theory as to why he wasn't there, you don't expect him to show."

They're at Cho's office. The door is closed so Jane opens it and allows Lisbon to enter first, flashing her an appreciative smile as she does so and whispering:

"My minds an open book to you."

Lisbon looks at him, not knowing if he's teasing her or letting her know she's correct. He just play acts a shiver running through his body while mouthing scary. She, in return, gives him a withering look which she knows that even Agent Perry would be able to read. It only causes Jane to smile with glee as he sits down.

Cho looks between them:

"Something going on between you two?"

Lisbon aghast that Cho may think they've brought a personal problem in to the office quickly offers a denial.

"Nothing Cho, just Jane being Jane."

Jane opens his mouth in a gasp of surprise and Cho puts his hand up to stop any forth coming objection from him.

"As you know the suspect wasn't at the address you gave us Jane, I have a team watching the place but I doubt he'll show up. My guess, he was warned, and my guess is by the wife."

Jane nods his head.

"That's just what I was thinking…"

He indicates towards his wife.

"Lisbon too."

He flashes her a smile and she replies with a look that warns him that he's not off the hook. Then turns her attention back to Cho who's speaking:

"Why would she give you the name and then warn him?"

Jane replies:

"Fear. These are scary people. Once we left, she probably had second thoughts, scared he would work out how we knew where to find him. So she tipped him off. "

Cho nods in agreement.

"Agent Picket's bringing her in. I want the two of you to interview her. She told you once, if she knows anything else, she'll tell you again. '

"Nothing against Lisbon, as you know I love her to bits, but shouldn't Agent Perry interview her with me, the two of us worked like well oiled machines together to get her to talk. We're an established team in her eyes. "

Cho leans against the desk, his arms folded.

"You've had your fun with Agent Perry Jane, he's not ready for another round."

Jane stands and offers his free hand to Lisbon as she does the same. He winces as she takes hold and squeezes it tight while pulling up her heavily pregnant frame. She smiles sweetly as she gives it back to him. He gives her a 'I don't believe that was necessary look' before returning his attention to Cho and Agent Perry.

"Well tell him I miss him."

As Jane and Lisbon leave the room, a small smile plays on Cho's lips as he returns to his seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, Tiacelaya, Rosepeony, LousieKuyrlo, Ag, OTH-TMGirl24, Mossi.b, MartyMac49, and guest, for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate that you take the time to share your thoughts with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

Jane's arms are folded across his chest, the right leg is stretched out while the left lies slightly bent on top of the right. His eyes are closed and his breathing is deep and steady, giving all outward signs that he's asleep, but a small smile plays on his lips as he listens in to Lisbon and Agent Picket's whispered conversation. Agent Picket has returned from picking up the troublesome witness and on her arrival at Lisbon's desk, she informs her that she put her in interview room two. She went on to say that the woman had given her a hard time and that it was no skin off her nose if Lisbon kept her waiting awhile. Jane suspects she gave a nod into his direction when she declared that it didn't look like the consultant was ready to get to work. It was Lisbon's reply that caused the smile. It went:

"Don't be fooled by the apparent inactivity. There's plenty going on while he's lying there and sometimes, once in a while, some of it's useful...not as often as he would have you believe. "

"Now that hurts dear wife"

They both look over at Jane who's still stretched out on the couch but with his most offended look planted on his face. Lisbon's unrepentant.

"That's what you get for listening into conversations that have nothing to do with you. "

Jane raises his finger in objection.

"Au contraire, it had everything to do with me, it was my name mentioned and it sounded very much like you were talking about me. "

Lisbon's unimpressed with his reasoning.

"Exactly! Talking about you not too you."

"Then you should lower your voices. "

Lisbon looks at him, unconvinced by his reasoning. Agent Picket is looking on amused by the husband and wife sparring.

"It doesn't matter how low we whisper, you would hear us. "

A delighted Jane swings his legs around and puts his hands to his ears and looks toward Agent Picket.

"Did it mention my supersonic hearing in that research of yours?"

If Jane hoped to unsettle Agent Picket with the insight that she'd looked him up, it didn't work. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No, which is a terrible omission as it would have livened up all the interminable boring stuff that came up."

Agent Picket was equally disappointed at receiving no reaction from Jane, he's battled with greater masters than she. He rolls his eyes and puts on a look of apology.

"I know. I'm sorry, all those pages on Wikipedia, but there's no stopping my dear wife, when she starts on her favourite subject."

Lisbon splutters.

"It'll be your obituary she'll be reading about next."

Jane flashes a wicked grin. His mission accomplished he stands up.

"No more time for idle chatter."

He extends a hand towards Picket, who takes it in her own.

"Once more, a pleasure."

He starts walking towards the interview room as he calls behind him.

"Don't we have a witness to interrogate?"

He smiles once more as he hears Lisbon grunt and then the sound of her shoes following after him. She catches him up before they reach the room. He speaks without recognising her arrival.

"I like Agent Picket."

"I'll be sure to let her know. It'll be a great weight off her shoulders to know she's won your approval."

Jane opens the door and waits for Lisbon to enter first. He shake his head and 'tsks'.

"Sarcasm my dear, is way beneath you."

"It's funny how you always say that when it's aimed in your direction."

Once through the door their attention is on Sheila Paxman sitting on the other side of the desk. Dressed in a faded grey pair of sweatpants and an greying white t shirt, with several dinner stains blotted across it. A face of thunder turned in their direction. She looks at Jane's empty hands.

"No cup of tea today."

"Not today Sheila, or should I say Benedict Arnold."

Jane's impressed as Sheila registers barely a flicker of a response, but then she'd probably already guessed why she's here. She ignores the comment.

"I need to get back to my kids, there's no-one to look after them?"

So far Shelia hasn't looked at Lisbon but turns to her as she answers, her voice soft and caring:

"You're children are being taken care of."

Sheila looks towards the two of them, fear in her eyes.

"You can't take them away from me. I've done nothing wrong."

Jane and Lisbon are now sat opposite the woman, Jane's arm is leaning on the table, gently tapping it with a finger. Lisbon's sitting relaxed her arms laid in her lap, her eyes continually on Sheila, filled with compassion towards her. Jane's the one that speaks, his features unmoved by her plea, his voice emotionless, he loves playing the bad cop.

"Unfortunately your children are not being taken into care, so there'll be no running off into the sunset with your darling Jared."

The woman's anger is now verging on dangerous levels.

"I told you, I have nothing to do with that piece of.."

Jane interrupts:

"Shelia, now none of that language, Agent Perry could be listening."

Lisbon takes over, she leans towards the woman, her hands resting on the table, giving the impression that she wants to offer comfort at any moment.

"You told your ex-husband of your visit from the FBI. Aiding and abetting a violent criminal, one who's killed, is serious."

Shelia keeps up her bravado but for the first time Jane's sees it wavering.

"I didn't do nothing. You think I have time to worry about that piece.."

Jane shakes his head and finger, silencing her.

"Calling Jared names is not convincing us of your hatred towards him. It's an age old puzzle, but men like him can be hard to give up."

Lisbon takes up the narrative, they are following a strategy they discussed earlier. She softens her voice, some more and glances at Jane before speaking, giving an air of a conspiratorial relationship between the two of them against Jane.

"Men think they know. They look at women and judge us, but they have no idea of our needs, of the protection we need in this world. "

The woman almost snarls at her, trying to resist what Lisbon is offering:

"What do you know, you have a gun and a badge protecting you. "

Lisbon marvels at how accurately Jane called this response and reacts accordingly. Leaning forward even more to exclude Jane entirely.

"No. I'm not in your position now, but that doesn't mean I never was. I realised how it was destroying me and I did something about it. I got my badge and my gun. "

Sheila ignores Jane as she answers, her voice filled with regret.

"No one's going to give me those things. "

Jane leans back in his chair, to take himself even further out of the interview, happy at Lisbon success at winning the woman over. Lisbon finally reaches over and touches the woman's hand, she doesn't pull away.

"No, they're not, but we can put him away where he can't hurt you, or frighten you anymore. We have evidence that he was there at the robbery."

Sheila's unconvinced:

"You guys make deals all the time."

Lisbon squeezes her hand.

"There are no deals for him, he killed a young mother, we have no desire to see him walk free."

Now, as far as Shelia's concerned there are only the two of them in the room. She shakes her head.

"I know how this works, I've seen it before. You want the other members of the gang and he'll give them to you for less time. He hates doing time."

"We don't need him, we can get them without him. We'll have Boyd Watson by the end of the day."

Jane steps aside to let Lisbon out of the room he walks beside her his hand resting gently against her back, he whispers close to her ear:

"Great work, my dear."

Cho meets up with him, he'd listened in to the interview and echoed Jane's praise.

"That was great work, Agent Picket is on her way to pick him up. I thought it would take all day to get her to talk."

"Thanks boss, all in a day's work."

Her tone is professional but her delight at the recognition and her own satisfaction is evident in her eyes. Jane nudges her elbow.

"Before you start the tedium of writing up the report, let's go celebrate with lunch."

Lisbon's up for it.

"That's a great idea. I choose."

Jane objects, although it was his intention that Lisbon choose.

"I believe it's my turn."

"It's my celebration, plus I'm carrying your child."

Jane looks to the ceiling as they enter the elevator:

"How long are you going to play that card?"

She smiles sweetly at him.

"It'll never end, because then I will have given birth."

"That's what I was afraid of."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for your reviews of the last chapter. You're all very kind. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Jane studies the man handcuffed to the table in interview room three. The prisoner, though suspicious that he's being watched doesn't truly know that there are eyes upon him at this very moment. All the same he stares at the mirror on the wall and sneers. This causes a small smile to play on Jane's lips, as if the man thinks he can intimidate him in that manner.

The man is all about intimidation, from the tattoos covering his arms and hands, the leatherwear, that covers him from head to toe, the razor haircut. Jane admits he's mastered the look of a man who would crush you rather than walk around you very well. Jane's eyes wander down to the man hands, the spiders web running across his fingers a nice touch and the chunky ring on each finger, Jane suspects, are more for the damage they can inflict than for decoration.

Despite the sneer Jane can see fear behind the eyes. The prisoner doesn't want to believe they have anything on him, but there's something he's not sure about, there's something that's worrying him. Unlike the similar clad prisoner in the joining room, whose cocky demeanor's fuelled by a mistaken belief that there's nothing and no-one who can touch him. The result of years of bullying and successful intimidation of everyone he meets. The man certainly has the intimidating stature. Though sitting down, Jane estimates he's six foot four and with a muscular physique that comes naturally, rather than from a gym. Jane involuntarily shivered when he set eyes on him. He's grateful he's meeting him inside FBI Headquarters and not down a dark alley. No wonder Kramer's wife was reluctant to give him up.

He hears the door behind him open and surmises from the weight of the footsteps that Cho has entered the room. He's vindicated when Cho stands beside him and asks:

"So what's your take? Any advice before we start the interviews. "

Jane with his hands in his jacket pocket, rocks back on his heels.

"I do indeed. "

He nods towards Jared Kramer.

"Husband is worried about something. There's something, somewhere, that he's afraid we'll find. Has anything been found at his place?"

Cho answers:

"Nothing pertaining to the bank robberies. We can hold him on some small stuff. Perhaps that's what has him worried."

Jane shakes his head.

"No he's been down this road too many times, it's something bigger than that."

Cho nods his head in agreement.

"Well better get in there. You want to join in?"

Jane turns to Cho with a smile.

"Now that does sound fun but I just need five minutes by myself and then Agent Picket and I will have somewhere to go.

Cho looks at him suspiciously.

"You won't be able to get under her skin like you did Agent Perry."

Jane's grin is joined by a wicked glint in his eye.

"No, but it'll be fun trying."

Jane quickly goes to the door and leaves with a wink in Cho's direction. A small smirk follows the exiting Jane. As Cho turns towards the mirror, a minute later the door to the interview room opens and Jane walks in holding a file. Jane watches the prisoner closely as the man looks him up and down and Jane's satisfied to note that he dismisses him as a threat. Jane sits down on the chair opposite. He crosses his legs, places the file on the table and lays his hands loosely in his lap.

"Good afternoon Mr Kramer. I hope you are well."

The prisoner leans back in his chair.

"I'll be much better once I'm out of here."

Jane takes a few moments to reply.

"Mmmm, well that's never going to happen I'm afraid once you've told me where the evidence is it."

The prisoner suddenly leans forward menacingly, Jane expecting it doesn't flinch.

"There's no evidence and I wouldn't tell you if there were."

Jane keeps his relaxed manner.

"I'm sure you don't mean to tell me but you will."

Jared Kramer looks at him with scorn.

"You plan on beating it out of me."

Jane waves his hand dismissively.

"There are others who enjoy that method, but it's not needed here."

Jane uncrosses his legs, leans towards the table and opens the file. Its contents are a bunch of photographs and Jared watches as Jane spreads them out on the table.

"I'm sure you recognise them."

"It's my house. I hope they've left it how they found it after their fruitless search."

Jane's eyes never leave Jared's face as his eyes sweep over the photos.

"I'm sure it's the rules."

Jane gathers up the photos, places them back in the folder and stands up.

"Thank you Jared, you've been very helpful."

The prisoner looks at him puzzled.

"I haven't given you anything."

Jane, who's moving towards the door, stops and turns back towards him.

"On the contrary, you sang like a bird."

He flashes him a smile and as he leaves he hears the man shouting his denials.

Agent Picket's stoically ignoring the passenger sat next to her as she makes her way through the heavy traffic towards Jared Kramer's house. Jane hasn't taken his eyes off her since they lapsed into silence at the end of a pleasant conversation which ended when Jane asked:

"Who or what is it you're running away from Agent Picket?"

As the traffic forces her to come to a halt, and there's no sign of the cars in front moving she curses under her breath and turns to her companion.

"I'm not running from anything."

Jane shakes his head in disbelief.

"Agent Picket, the fact that it's taken you ten minutes to come up with that response tells me the opposite. Plus the fact that you moved to Austin from Maryland as a request transfer, when you were up for promotion. And for an ambitious agent, who's intention is to make the FBI her career, want to follow in her Mother's footsteps, the move doesn't make any sense."

Jane has watched Agent Picket's emotions change from disbelief to what he calls, 'extreme irritation' during his monologue.

"I thought you were busy building a house not researching me."

Jane recoils in mock horror.

"Computers and I don't mix. All I know about you I've learned from my wife and from you as we've been having this pleasant journey together."

Before Picket can bluster a denial, Jane continues:

Teresa told me about your promotion in Maryland, it's part of your official record. Which, may I say, is very impressive. You, singlehandedly, took down a sniper who was targeting a shopping district in Silver Springs. The lives saved won you a commendation and the promotion."

Jane notices with interest that Agent Picket returns her attention back to the traffic, even though it hasn't moved an inch, along with a stiffening of the jaw.

"There's no mystery, I saw this opening and decided that my prospects were better in a big place like Texas, rather than Maryland."

"Nice try Agent, but a couple of years of experience in Maryland in charge of a team. Something I'm sure you would be very successful at, and you could have transferred here to run your own unit. Now there are a lot more fishy agents swimming in the same ambition pond. Agent Perry being one of them, and my lovely wife. No, there's something about that incident that isn't in the official report, Something you're ashamed of."

The Agents head swings round back to Jane.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And if there was, I certainly wouldn't be telling someone I've only known for five minutes."

Jane holds his hands up in surrender.

"I was just interested and concerned. There's no judgement from me. I'm a bit of an expert at running away from things. Just found that I'm happier now I've stopped."

"Well I'm perfectly happy, thank you, so you can stop being concerned."

She thumps the steering wheel.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?"

"Oh, they're working on the bridge up ahead, traffic's filtering down to one lane."

Picket turns on him in disbelief.

"You knew this and you didn't tell me."

Jane shrugs.

"Well we weren't exactly on speaking terms. There's a turn off in about fifty yards, I know another way to get across."

Jane's phone rings and he holds up a finger to silence the coming tirade.

"Hey Cho, what's u…..We'll go straight there."

Agent Picket has watched the change in Jane's demeanor during the call.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll be pleased to know you can put that siren and lights on and get us out of here. Jason Machin, the victims husband.."

"I know who he is."

"He just called, David's gone missing."

"The boy?"

Jane answers tight lipped:

"Yes."

The sound of the siren fills the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thank you to TiaCelaya, Mossi.b, Jane Doe51, MartyMc49, Ag, Louisekurylo, and Clover81, for reviewing the last chapter, it was great and I loved hearing your thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jane's hand is gripping the handle of the door as it approaches David's home, there are a swarm of official federal vehicles parked at all angles in the road. Agent Picket has to stop some distance away. Jane has the door open and is out of the car sprinting towards the house as soon as the car is stationary. At the door, he's met by his wife and he stops abruptly and a shudder of horror runs through him.

"He's not…"

Lisbon shakes her head and her eyes fill with regret and comfort.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I didn't mean to scare you. There's been no news at all, no sightings. His father is a mess."

Jane rests his hand on his wife's arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Not your fault, just my paranoia."

Jane turns toward Cho, who's striding down the hallway towards them, Agent Picket has also joined them. Cho is holding an evidence bag in his hand, he holds it out towards Jane.

"The boy left this note, can you get anything from it Jane that might tell us where he's gone."

Jane takes the bag and after reading it, looks up at Cho.

"I'm not psychic Cho. All this says is goodbye."

Cho shrugs:

"You've worked with less."

Jane answers looking at the note once more.

"I think we can all see from the shaky handwriting that he was very upset. He didn't feel compelled to write any last words to his dad or his sister, which suggests he running away from what he can't cope with, rather than it being a permanent departure. But at his age, it can quickly turn in to one."

Jane's eyes move down the hallway.

"Does his Dad have any knowledge of a hideaway place that David likes?"

Cho shakes his head.

"No he's in such a state he can't think straight. His Mother is here but she lives out of town and doesn't know of any such place. His father is driving around the town looking for him Maybe you can calm him down."

Jane shakes his head.

"I think it'll be more useful to look at David's room."

He turns towards his wife.

"Teresa, lead the way."

Jane sits down on David's bed and looks around the room. The décor reflects the boys interest in cars. There's a mural taking up one wall of a F1 racing scene. It, includes, two fararri cars speeding along a track, with observers behind barriers, some of which bear a striking resemblance to the fractured family. Judging by the depiction of the children it was completed recently. He stands up and takes a closer look. The brush strokes, all though very good, denote an amateur hand, but also a loving one. From the strength of the strokes he concludes that it was painted by David's father. He turns his back to it and continues his sweep of the room. Another wall is taken up with chalkboard paint. The lower portion of which is covered in chalk lines and squiggles, each one a testament to the boys anger. They're harshness plain to see. Jane's throat constricts as he conjours in his mind's eye, David, with tears streaming down his face, attacking the board with all the ferocity his little body could manage. Jane estimates he was at it for at least half an hour, and still it wasn't enough to sate him. He feels Lisbon slip her hand in his own. He marvels, not for the first time, how, though his own engulfs her, the depth of comfort and strength he derives from her touch. He points to the chalkboard.

"He's very angry."

Jane doesn't let go of her hand as he moves towards the board. He raises his other hand and traces some of the lines.

"He's angry with the changes in his world, at his Dad for not being there to save his Mom, at himself for not being big enough to save her, to the men who did it."

Lisbon speaks softly:

"That's a lot of anger for a little boy."

Jane nods.

"He doesn't know how to cope with it."

His hand sweeps the air in front of the wall.

"This obviously didn't help."

Jane turns towards her, his eyes betraying the depth of desperation he's feeling.

"We need to find him."

He lets go of her hand and moves slowly around the room, talking to Lisbon as he goes. Picking up objects, staring intently at the photographs. Lisbon sits down on the bed, content to watch her husband at work. She regrets it immediately, it's low to the ground and getting back up with baby bump she knows will be difficult. She can see the tension in Jane and knows he's suffering and blaming himself for not doing enough, for not seeing it coming.

"He's attempting to run away from his feeling that are too heavy for him to cope with. He will go somewhere that has brought him happiness, hoping that it will replace the anger he has. The problem is when he finds that it doesn't work."

He takes a photo off the wall and takes a closer look.

"Did his father say if anything was missing?"

Lisbon shakes her head.

"His father's incapable of saying or doing anything right now."

As Lisbon's speaking Jane's attention moved to the small cupboard beside David's bed, he strides over towards it.

"I need to talk to him."

He picks up a leaflet laying on top of it and is out the room before Lisbon has chance to lift herself off the bed. As she attempts to push herself off, Jane suddenly reappears:

"Sorry, let me help."

"I can manage."

Jane folds his arms.

"Okay."

She makes a couple more attempts to find leverage, but the softness of the mattress fails her. She scowls up at her husband.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Of course not, my dear."

He places the leaflet in his mouth and offers his hands towards her, she reluctantly, but secretly, gratefully, takes them and he pulls her up. She moves in close to him.

"It's not your fault."

He looks at her in surprise.

"What am I being blamed for now."

"You're blaming yourself. It's not your fault David's gone."

Jane's shaking his head.

"I should have seen it yesterday. I should have said more."

"You did all you could."

Jane eyes are full of regret and his voice is ruff with emotion:

"It wasn't enough."

Lisbon kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you."

Jane returns her kiss and whispers in her ear.

"Thank you for trying."

He gives her hand a squeeze and leads her out of the room.

They find Jason, his mom, and Agent Picket in the living room. Everyone turns to look towards them as they enter the room except for David's father. Jason. Hes sat in a chair, his Mother is beside him, holding his hand in both of hers, stroking it, wanting a connection with him, because Jason is staring blankly ahead, his eyes empty, his body erect and stiff. Jane pulls up a chair and sits down in front of him. He touches him gently on the knee.

"Jason, It's Patrick Jane, do you remember me? I was here yesterday with my wife, Agent Lisbon."

Jason shows no acknowledgement to Jane's words. Jane lowers his tone, and speaks with a smooth rhythmic cadence.

"Jason, I know you're hurting and you're scared for your son, scared of losing him too. I know that feeling of loss, I know how debilitating it is, how much it hurts. But you're son isn't gone for good, we just don't know where he is right now. I will find him, I can promise you that, but I need you're help."

Jason's eyes flicker towards Jane's face for a moment. Jane's mouth twitches at the corners.

"I think I know where he is, but I need your help, and he needs you too."

Jane rests a hand on one of his knees.

"Will you help me Jason."

Jason doesn't look at him but he asks:

"What can I do?"

A choked gasp comes from his Mother and her hands tighten around his as she says his name.

"Jason."

Jason turns his head slowly towards his Mother, his eyes glisten with tear and she takes him into her arms. The room is quiet as this broken son takes comfort in his Mother's arms. Jane and Lisbon exchange looks, Lisbon nodding her head in agreement that he needs to interrupt them, but Jason is already moving away and he looks to Jane.

"Where is David?"

Jane removes the leaflet from his jacket pocket.

"I'm certain he's here. Do you know where he would go? Do you have a particular place you watch from, or a place David is particular too?"

Jason is wiping his eyes with a tissue given to him by his Mother and he's nodding his head.

"David loves that place, we go every month. He loves the pits."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you can remember what last happened in that chapter long ago. The young son, David, of the mother killed during a bank robbery that Jane was hurt in, has ran away and Jane thinks he knows where he's gone. I hope you enjoy.**

At Jane's requests all sirens and lights are switched off a couple of blocks away from the track, he doesn't want David frightened by the noise. They come to a halt at the front gates, Jane, Lisbon, Cho and the other agents climbed out of their cars along with local cops who are helping with the search. Arriving at the same time is the manager of the track, a wild looking man, with an unruly peppered beard that almost rests on his chest, countered with a ring of hair level with his ears. He's dressed in loose floral patterned, flowing pants and a white linen shirt. Jane gives a double take when he catches sight of him, a small twitch of his mouth indicating his interest in the man, but his concern for David dismissing it. Cho strides up to him, with his credentials on display, the man gives then a cursory glance and quickly opens the gates and points them in the direction of the Pits.

"They're about mile on your left, Danny Jager's pits is the third one in from this side."

This was an added piece of information David's dad supplied. Danny Jager's David's favourite driver.

Jane groans at the distance.

"Is there anything to get us there quicker?"

The manager shakes his head.

"Sorry everything is locked up, the season is over".

The place is deserted, and there's no option but to walk.. By agreement Jane goes on ahead, and he quickly moves into a gentle jog. Lisbon and Cho follow behind. Agent Picket organizes the rest of the search teams, just in case David isn't there. Jane looks around constantly as he makes his way towards the pits. He passes the stands that watch over the start of the races. Usually full of cheering fans but now silenced. Jason told him that they have the executive season tickets which includes four behind the scenes visits and David always chooses the Pits. He's fascinated by the speed of the engineers as they all work together to get the car back out into the race as quickly as possible.

Flashes of a memory, forgotten a long time ago, awakens in Jane's mind.

 _He was eight years old and his Dad had taken him to a race track when they were on the circuit in the Midwest. He was filled with excitement at this unexpected excursion with his dad, it never happened. They were always travelling and working, or in the off season his dad spent his time with his cronies, some that frightened Jane, rather than with his son. His excitement was quickly squashed when his father guided him to his seat and then left him there. The racing quickly bored him, waiting for cars to flash past in seconds was not his idea of fun. After a while, needing to use the bathroom, he left his seat and went in search of the facilities. Returning from the bathrooms he turned the wrong way and found himself in a deserted part of the stadium. As he was about to turn around he heard voices and recognised his father's voice. He slowly walked towards the sound. A knot twisted in his stomach at the angry tones. He wanted to turn back but he was sure his Dad was in trouble and he couldn't just leave him. He footsteps slowed further as he reached a bend in the corridor, the voices were now loud enough that he was certain that they were close and turning the corner he would see them. He could also make out their words. His Dad wasn't in trouble, it was someone else and his Dad was threatening him._

 _He stopped, unsure of what to do. His Dad certainly didn't need him, that was plain, but he didn't want him hurting the other guy either. It sounded like the man was crying, pleading for more time. Jane jumped as he heard flesh meet flesh and the man cry out. He turned to flee but his feet didn't obey his commands and they twisted beneath him, sending him to the floor. He became gripped with terror when he heard his Dad call out:_

 _"Whoever you are, show yourself."_

 _He didn't answer and began picking himself up off the floor, suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and he was being pulled around the corner and then pushed to the floor. He heard his Father's startled voice:_

 _"Paddy! What are you doing here!"_

 _His back exploded in pain, as he attempted to curl up into a ball he was hauled to his feet, and he was looking into his Dad's furious face, who slapped him hard across the cheek. Jane cried out to try and stop the onslaught._

 _"I..I…I was looking for the bathroom."_

 _His Dad pushed him hard against the wall, and pinned him there with a hand around his neck and snarled at him, inches away from his face._

 _"I told you to stay put you snivelling worm. Shut up and stop your tears. First you turn up here, where you have no business, disobeying me as usual, and then embarrass me by crying like a little girl!"_

 _Jane fought to gain control, he managed to stop the tears and to look his father in the eye. As he did so, his father's face softened a little, if not his grip._

 _"That's better Paddy. Tears are just for girls. If you do something wrong, you get punished and you take it like a man. No matter how much it hurts."_

 _The hand around his neck tightens but Jane daren't cry or look away from his father, although he hates the satisfied sneer that confronts him._

 _"That's good Paddy. I don't like hurting you, you know that. But there are lessons you need to learn if you are to survive in this world and they are?"_

 _Jane struggled to force his voice through the grip._

 _"To never show weakness. That everyone is a sucker"_

 _His father's smiles and nods his head._

 _"That's very good Paddy. Now look at this guy"_

 _His father turned his head to the right and loosened his grip on Jane, just a little, so he could do the same. Laying on the ground was a man, blood pouring out of his nose. For the first time Jane sees there are two others who are standing over him._

 _"This man owes me Paddy. He said he was going to pay me back, but he hasn't. What do I have to do Paddy? Do I just let him go? Give him more time?"_

 _Jane looks at the bloodied man. Suddenly his head is roughly turned so he's facing his father once more._

 _"I expect an answer."_

 _Jane's eyes widen at the fury he sees in his father's face, he feels his body shaking. He stammers out the answer his father wants to hear._

 _"N..n…no."_

 _His father's face changes into a snarl of a smile and he slowly releases his grip on Jane's neck. Jane resists the, almost, overwhelming urge to rub it._

 _"That's exactly right boy. Now off back to your seat, and if you're not there when I come to find you.."_

 _Although his father left the sentence unfinished, Jane was in no doubt about what he meant. He didn't need telling twice._

 _"Yes dad."_

 _His father patted him on the head and Jane ran as quickly as he could away from his father, away from the man on the floor, wishing he could block out the man's cries that followed him._

An involuntary shudder runs through Jane's body at the unexpected memory, one he had successfully closed away for many years. He never asked his father what happened to the victim. He shakes his head against it, to get rid of it, David is what is important. He looks down, in surprise, when he feels a warm hand slip into his. His gaze moves up from the hand until he's looking into his beautiful wife's concerned face. He gives her hand a squeeze acknowledging his gratitude and nods to say that he's fine. As they approach the pits the group stop in their tracks. They are looking at shutters down and padlocked. Cho moves up to Jane and Lisbon.

"He's not here then, you'd think the owner would have mentioned they were locked. I'll get on the radio to Agent Pickett and let her know."

Jane moves towards something on the ground. He picks it up and holds it up for Lisbon and Cho to see.

"He's been here. This is one of his cars. Somehow he dropped it."

Jane slips it in to his pocket and sweeps his arm in the direction of the pits.

"We need to search this entire area."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Mossi.b, Ag, Jane Doe51, zats, MartyMc49 and Tiacelaya, and guest, for reviewing my last chaper. It's very kind and your support is a big motivator.**

As the others search, Jane's been left alone. He's sitting on the floor his back resting on the closed door to the pits. His knees are drawn up and he's staring at the toy car he's turning round and round in his hands. His eyes move from the car and sweep the area with searching, wondering eyes. His voice soft as he talks to himself:

"Where are you David, I need to find you."

Lisbon suddenly appears in his view. He looks at her expectantly, as his heart leaps with hope. She shakes her head. In her face he sees reflected his own disappointment, but he also sees the beginning of weariness pulling at her eyes, not with just worry for the boy but also for him. For the first time he notices that the light has begun to fade, and the chill in the air. It must be getting on for eight o'clock. Lisbon should have finished work hours ago and be resting at home. The realisation of his selfishness hits him in the gut with a force that almost doubles him over. He jumps on to his feet and wraps his arms around his wife.

"I'm doing okay. Teresa, don't worry about me. You look tired, you need to rest."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"I can't. Not until we find him."

Her hand goes to her stomach, he sees tears swimming behind the surface of her eyes.

"If it was our child…"

Nothing more needs to be said. Jane nods and pulls her in close.

"I know."

Cho's voice interrupts them.

"They found his bag."

Jane spins to face him.

"Where?"

Cho points behind the pits where a grassy hill rises up behind it.

"About half way up the hill."

Jane turns to his wife and gently runs his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his.

"I know you want to come too, but…"

Jane doesn't have to continue as Teresa interrupts with a nod of her head.

"I agree."

She cups his face in her hands.

"I know you'll find him and that you'll help him."

Jane kisses the palm of her hand and says with fervent desire.

"I hope so. I know you won't go home, but find a place to sit down for a while."

He kisses her and then follows Cho.

"Did they find anything else? Was there any signs of where he went?"

Cho shakes his head.

"There's nothing in the bag, except some clothes."

"What's behind the hill?"

"Nothing. Just wasteland."

Jane can tell that Cho is holding something back.

"And what else Cho?"

Cho takes a deep silent sigh before answering:

"There are some wild dogs that roam the place. There's been a couple of reports of attacks over the past three years."

Jane digests the news and picks up his pace. They reach the place where the bag was found. It's three quarters up the hill, the radiant turning steeper the last five hundred yards of the climb. The police officer hands Cho the bag, who in turn, passes it along to Jane and then shows them exactly where the bag was found. David had shoved inside a large crevice, where a giant boulder had split in two. Jane looks from the rock to Cho.

"Looks like he's planning on returning for it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He tried to protect it. He didn't just abandon it."

They both turn towards the officer as he interrupts them?

"Sir, we've found something else."

They follow him immediately as he leads them towards a naturally, created plateau. Laying on the ground are food wrappers and a drink container. The officer points towards the debris.

"Looks like he stopped to eat."

Jane bends down and picks up one of the wrappers and sniffs it.

"There's still a heavy sniff of chocolate, so it was discarded recently. Jane looks up towards the top of the hill and points.

"He's gone up."

Cho follows his eye line. The radiant grows even steeper as it reaches the crest of the hill, still, around five hundred yards ahead of them. Cho looks at Jane, doubt on his face.

"That's a pretty steep climb for a young boy."

"Exactly! That's why he abandoned the bag. The food's all gone, the bags heavy, no reason to drag it up with him."

Cho's nodding.

"Makes sense."

Suddenly Jane is hit with a chill, as a cold wind, he hadn't noticed before, passes through him. It fills him with greater urgency. He removes David's hooded jacket from out of the bag, before, dropping the bag on the ground. Cho protests and his treatment:

"That's evidence Jane."

Jane shows no reaction that he has heard as he strides out towards the top. Cho follows and signals the officer to keep looking.

As they reach the crest of the hill, both men are feeling the drop in temperature, as the sun is barely visible in the sky, saying it's goodbyes to the day. The hill drops three hundred feet below them and then flattens out and a lumpy wilderness, of rock, bushes and scrawny trees spreads out before them. Cho grabs Jane's arm and points further east from them and a hundred yards down. On a grassy ledge sits a young form silhouetted in the fading light. Jane feels a rush of relief weaken his knees, the boy looks unharmed. As Cho makes to move towards him, Jane lays his hand on his arm.

"Stay here."

Jane walks cautiously towards David, small loose rocks moving under his feet making the walk down treacherous. Although he knows David must hear him the boy doesn't look around, or attempt to move, he keeps his gaze looking out into the wilderness. As he gets closer he can see that the boy is shivering, his attempts to warm himself, by wrapping his small arms around his body, being futile.

When he reaches David he slowly lowers himself beside him and offers him his jacket.

"Here, you left this behind and I thought it might come in useful."

When David shows no reaction, Jane lays it on his lap. There still no reaction from David except for his constant shivering. Jane studies his profile. The boy looks miserable and angry and tear tracks left unwiped testify of the tears that he's shed. After a violent shiver attacks the young body Jane speaks:

"Put the jacket on David, I can see you're cold."

David doesn't look at him or the jacket but he finally speaks and the venom in his voice shocks Jane.

"I don't want anything from you!"

Jane realises that not wanting to be angry at his family, especially his mom, he's turning it towards Jane. He also knows it gives him something to work with. He can take this hurting boys anger if it will get him back home and safety. He's pretty certain he knows how to push the boy''s buttons.

"I'm sure you're mom doesn't want you to be cold. You're mom seemed like a good mom who looked after…"

Jane didn't get to finish his sentence as David stood up and threw himself towards Jane pounding on him with his hands in tight balls, screaming at him.

" **You don't know my mom, you don't know what she did. You let her die. You should have saved her. You're a policeman."**

Jane sat still, allowing the hurting little boy to pummel out his anger on Jane's chest. Finally he could feel the power behind the blows begin to dim, so did David and he started screaming at Jane again.

" **You're a cop! You should have saved her!"**

His energy finally spent, David collapses on to the ground, his head turned away from Jane, his only movement, the involuntary shivers caused by the cold now taking hold of the evening. Jane removes his jacket and lays it on top of the exhausted boy, who feebly tries to throw it off. Jane leans over him, placing his hands and his body so he's not touching him as he lowers himself so his lips are by David's ear. Cho, standing just a few feet away watching the encounter, is unable to hear the words coming from Jane but he recognises the soothing tone carried on the evening breeze.

Jane sits back down as David begins to stir. The boy lifts his head up and rises to a sitting position and looks at Jane. Gone is the hostility but the depth of sadness in the boys eyes tears at Jane's heart, behind the pain Jane also sees guilt and shame, feelings he understands only too well, and he realises that David's railing had not really been aimed at him. He hopes his words are good enough.

"I really wish I could have saved you're Mom, I think about it all the time, wondering if there was something I could have done. Even if I'd been standing next to her…it all happened so fast."

David's words are so soft, Jane almost misses them, and with them comes another realisation of the depth of the boys suffering.

"You could have pushed her out of the way, so the car didn't hit her."

"Is that what your mom did to you?"

Big tears fall from David's eyes as he nods his head.

"It should have been me. Mom's dead because of me."

Jane reaches out towards him and is relieved when David moves in closer and allows him to wrap an arm around him.

"It's not your fault David. The bank have security tapes that show what happened. Your mom didn't push you out of the way, it was a stranger."

He didn't add that his mom was already under the car. David looks at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"You've watched it."

Jane nods his head, he hadn't wanted to, and until now, he'd hated that he had since the horrific scenes were finding his way into his dreams, night and day.

"I want to watch it?"

"That's not a good idea David, you're going to have to trust me on this.."

An idea pops into his head.

"I can see if I can set it up so you can meet the woman who did. Would you like that?"

David thinks for a moment and then nods his head.

"Now, you have a Daddy that's very worried about you and wants you to come home.. and it's getting very cold up here. Shall we go?"

David nods his head once more and Jane scoops him up In his arms as his stands up. David wraps his hands tightly around Jane's neck as they join Cho and descend the hill together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: So pleased to be getting this chapter out. It's a longer one and took a bit of time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are all so kind. I hope you enjoy this one.**

The reunion of Father and son was emotional. This man who, had lingered in the depths of hell during the hours of his son's escapade, broke down unashamedly in front of the hardened police officers, who were now swallowing hard now as they witnessed the event. Understanding that their job was over and that privacy was needed they began to silently slip away. As Jane moved to leave the father made eye contact and mouthed one word:

"Stay."

Although surprised Jane nodded his assent and he pointed his finger towards the kitchen and walked in that direction where he made a cup of tea and placed it on the bar. Sitting on a stool Jane took in his surroundings. The room showed all the hallmarks of a busy family home. The expensive food processor on the counter, looked well used, testifying of home cooked dinners and a love of baking. The faint aroma of baking cakes and muffins that still hung in the air as if the smell permeated the surfaces of the room gave its own witness. The cabinets are made of warm oak with decorative glass inserts. The glasses and crockery displayed inside were of various shapes and colours. His gaze then landed on the refrigerator. The door covered in children's drawings, a calendar of events and mottos, all held on by a selection of colourful magnets. One made his heart stop for a moment, it seemed to burn its way into his soul and caused images to flash into his mind of many red smiley faces in his past but most frequently and most prominently the one still on his bedroom wall in his former home, a tight knot began to form in his stomach. He'd abruptly turned away and noticing the small bookcase in the corner of the room, picked up his cup and entertained himself with stories of hungry caterpillars, and skating bears until the father entered the kitchen. Jane poured the exhausted man a cup of tea and they are now sitting across from each other in the family room.

Jane, happy to allow Jason to initiate the conversation, although he has a hunch as to the reason he's sitting here, studies the distraught man sat before him. He's almost unrecognisable as the man in the family pictures dotting the room. The man's face is not immediately thought of as handsome but the gentleness and love radiating from his eyes, even in photographs, draw you in and blind you to any faults.

A few minutes of silence pass and Jane can see that the man is unable to form the words, so he takes the initiative.

"Where's your Mother?"

Jason blinks as if he's almost forgotten that Jane's there and focuses his eyes on him.

"She's in her room."

Jane nods his head as he takes a drink of his tea. The simple question seems to have reminded Jason of the purpose of Jane sitting with him and he continues:

"She went to see you before."

Jane stops mid sip, he'd missed that fact. He puts it down to his concern for David. He quickly runs through his many ex-clients but he can't match her face. Jason's next sentence explains that mystery.

"She was in the audience of the chat show you did before."

As Jason stops, uncomfortable at saying the words out loud, a boulder hits Jane right in the middle of his chest stunning his heart, stopping it from beating, and sending blood rushing into his ears, so loud that if Jason had continued speaking Jane wouldn't have heard a sound. His arms are numb and his lower body turns to jelly. All the while his mind concentrates on two things, starting his heart once more and as the rushing slows he counts the reassuring beats. The second is keeping his facial features still, showing not a glimpse of the trauma going on inside him.

With his internal systems returning to normal,, he realises that Jason is waiting for him to reply. All Jane is capable of doing is nodding his head, relating that he understands to what Jason is referring.

"Your name was familiar to her when I spoke about you and then when she saw you it clicked in to place. She told me not to worry about David, you would find him. That your psychic.."

Though still reeling, the hated words cause Jane to open his mouth with his knee jerk response, but is halted as Jason echoes his unspoken words:

"I told her not to be silly, that there's no such things as psychics."

Jane nods his approval and notes his pulse reducing a little more.

"She said, that's what you said. After you.."

Jason swallows hard but manages to say the words this time.

"After you lost your wife and child, you confessed that you weren't a psychic and that you were conning people. That you were sorry and then you disappeared."

Jane finds his voice:

"I had things to work through."

It's Jason's turn to nod his head.

"Tonight I had a taste of what you went through and I have you to thank for bringing him back to me."

Jane acknowledges his thanks with a shrug. Jason's eyes grow dark with intensity and pain, his changes his posture, leaning towards Jane..

"How did you do it? How did you get through? I have two children who need me, and I'm thankful for that. But my body feels like it's made of stone. It takes so much effort just to move. I didn't understand that hearts could literally break because of emotional pain. The pain in here.."

He thumps his chest.

"…is consuming. I can't think straight. I don't want to think. We've loved each other for forever. We grew up next door to one another. I've never known my life without her in it."

Jason's words bring up all of Jane's memories. He lived everything described at an intense level that only unrelenting guilt can take you too. His perfect world had been devastated, literally sliced apart until it was in tatters on his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep, and he didn't want to wake up. Only visitors and funeral arrangements kept him functioning. After they were gone, he didn' that was long ago and his life now with Lisbon and his future child is full of light, although he admits that smoking edges of fear threaten to consume him without constant effort to keep them at bay. If he lost Teresa…

He pushes that fear down and concentrates on the broken man before him. What can he say that will not sound trite? Many strategies run through his mind, he discards them all. All he can offer him, and all the suffering man deserves, is the truth. He looks Jason in the eye, eyes full of confusion and pain so terrible Jane has to force himself to hold the gaze.

"I didn't, at first. I disappeared because I fell apart. I broke into a million pieces and I…I…"

Jane can hardly believe he's talking about this. He's only spoken it out loud to one person, a person he respected and trusted to keep his secret. Telling her had no repercussions. She didn't look at him differently, act towards him differently. She's never mentioned it again. He'd seen pity when he told her, well not pity, more a deeper understanding of his suffering. He took a mental deep breath.

"I needed help, and I went away for a few months to get that help."

A slight nod from Jason told Jane that he understood what he wasn't saying.

"It didn't take away the pain, it didn't ease the loss, but I learnt to function. I found a reason to persevere through it. You already have that reason."

Jason nods again and his eyes look towards the direction of his slumbering children. Jane continues:

"Mine was far less healthy, but it sufficed. I started work for the California Bureau of Investigations, working with Agent Lisbon. It got me through the day, but the nights were endless. Sleeping for longer than a couple of hours was impossible. I started talking to my wife…and to Charlotte, my daughter. I don't believe in a afterlife, but it helped. It brought them closer to me before the pain seeped through."

Jane knows he's not helping, because there's nothing that can be said or done to help. It's a process that can't be rushed, though can be obstructed.

"There's no shortcuts you can take. You've lost the woman you love and it hurts, and it will continue to hurt. But don't make my mistake. I held on to it for too long. I felt the pain kept them close."

Jane knows it went a lot deeper than that, that there was also his self-hatred, he earned the pain. He got to live, he shouldn't have lived and he definitely didn't deserve to be happy.

"It wasn't want Angela and Charlotte wanted for me. Angela spent her life making me happy. Deep down I knew it, but I was too stubborn to listen and afraid. Over time you will begin to hear your wife through the pain. Listen and act."

Jason lets out an anguished sob. Tears are trickling down his face. He tries to speak but the words catch in his throat. Jane patiently waits for him to regain control, concentrating on his cup of tea. Jason voice is quiet and rough, his eyes are locked on his hands that tremble slightly.

"We had a conversation just a couple of months ago. Lucy said, if anything happened to her….she..she"

Jason grabs his hands tight against one another as the trembling increases. More tears well in his eyes and he has to swallow hard a few times before he's able to continue.

"She said that she didn't want me to be alone, that the children needed a mother and I needed a wife. She said I don't do well on my own."

A grimace crosses his face which Jane realises is meant to be a smile.

"She's right."

He eyes now meet Jane's.

"It's as if she knew… as if she sensed her own death, and I missed it. I only had a few weeks left with her and I wasted them working,"

Jane shakes his head.

"She didn't know, it's just a conversation all married people have."

Jane hears a movement behind him and as Jason looks passed him, he knows the Mother has come out of her room. Probably concerned for her son. Jason understands the message and stands up, offering Jane his hand.

"Thank you Patrick. I owe you so much. If there's anything I can do for you…"

Patrick shakes his head as he takes his hand.

"It's no problem. I hope it's okay if I keep in touch. See how you're all doing."

Jason nods his head.

"I…..we would like that."

Jane turns toward the Mother to say his goodbyes, she gets in first.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Jane for all you've done for my son and his family."

"I'm glad they have you hear."

"So am I."

Jane turns to Jason as he hears his voice.

"I'll let you out Patrick."

Jane places a hand on his arm and gives a firm gentle squeeze.

"I know the way."

As Jane closes the door behind him he takes a deep breath which is interrupted by a familiar car horn.

He looks in the direction of the sound in surprise and sees Lisbon pulling their car away from the curb and bringing it to a stop in front of him. As he opens the door she smiles at him.

"I thought you might need a ride as we came together earlier."

Jane nods gratefully as he also berates her.

"You should be resting up."

Even to himself it sounds half-hearted. In truth her face was the medicine he needed after the very difficult conversation. Lisbon pulls away as he's fastening his seat belt and then he takes her hand in his, never wanting to let it go.

 **Author's notes: Not sure if there is one or two chapters left, but it's almost at an end. Jane's emotional reactions to this conversation will be one of the things dealt with in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who has supported me during this story. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Jane has both cups of chamomile tea in his hands as he places himself in the corner of their comfortable mid-blue couch. No words need to be spoken for Lisbon to turn herself so that she's leaning against his body, raising her legs onto the couch, proves a little more difficult every day with her advancing pregnancy. Jane's arm comes over and she takes her cup from him, with practiced ease. She's not a big fan of tea but the smell of Chamomile reminds her of a vacation her family once had where the sweet scented flower grew near the roadside at a rest stop. They ate a picnic to break up the journey that she and her Mother and Stan had prepared the night before.

She allows Jane a few sips of his beverage before she opens the conversation.

"You were very quiet in the car."

Although, unable to see him, Lisbon can still detect the forced surprise in his reply. She can picture his raised eyebrows and innocent expression.

"Was I?"

"Yes you were. Would you like to talk about it?"

This time his reply is in his 'patient, relaying obvious information' tone:

"My dear, surely if there was something I wanted to talk about, I wouldn't have been quiet."

Lisbon feels irritation boil up inside her, but realisation that that's what he's trying to achieve, the infuriating man seems to find pleasure in riling her up, or sometimes he uses it as a distraction ploy, she quickly swallows it down and smiles sweetly.

"True."

She decides to change tack.

"Cho and Agent Perry found some of the money from the robbery just where you said it would be in Kramer's house. When confronted with it, he confessed and brought everyone down with him. Arrests have been made. Case closed, just the paperwork to finish."

After a few moments of silence Jane's answers, his voice soft:

"And a family to put their life back together."

Lisbon nods and rubs his hand that's draped around her.

"You were wonderful with David today."

Jane gives a deep sigh that vibrates through Lisbon.

"Jason asked me how I did it. How I got over my family, how I functioned."

Lisbon, knowing her husband's history, squeezes his hand in gentle support, her heart aching for him, understanding it must have been a very difficult conversation. When Jason asked Jane to stay, she suspected it wasn't for light conversation. In the moments after he'd left the house, and before he realized she was there, there was a deep sadness in his features.

"I couldn't lie to him."

Lisbon's aware that Jane's only trusted her with the knowledge of what happened to him after the death of his wife and daughter. Others know, but not because he told them. She'd become so use to the confident, gleeful Jane that annoyed witnesses and disregarded rules and authority, but as he confessed to her of his breakdown she was taken back to the broken, empty shell of a man who had sought her out nearly five years before.

She swings her legs off the couch turns towards him and is surprised and taken aback by the love she sees in his face, mingled with the pain of distant trauma. He takes her face gently in one hand and rubs her cheek with his thumb. A shiver runs through her spine and the twinkle that flashes through his eyes, tells her that he caught it. He leans forward and kisses her on her lips, slow and soft. As he pulls away he whispers:

"Thank you Teresa."

Tears spring to her eyes at the intensity in his voice and gaze, leaving her in no doubt of the depth of feeling accompanying his simple words.

She smiles softly at him, while blinking back the threatening tears and caresses his face, running her finger along his jawline.

"You're welcome, though, I'm not quite sure what for."

"In Jason's eyes I saw a reminder of the pain and anguish of death, how it destroys happiness and everything else in the soul of a man, especially mine."

Lisbon rubs her finger across his brow as if trying to smooth away the furrows that have appeared as he talks of his period of hell.

"There was nothing left of me except revenge when I came to you."

Lisbon shakes her head slightly to disagree, then remembers her thoughts of moments before where she described him as an empty shell.

"But day by day, drop by drop, by your patience, long suffering, kindness, friendship…"

A flicker of a teasing smile crosses his face.

"… your bossiness, refilled me, helped me to find another purpose, a righteous purpose. I had something beyond revenge that sustained me when Red John was no more and I was alone, even if I didn't admit to myself what it was."

His gaze sweeps the room and comes to linger on her swollen stomach before returning to her face.

"And now I have everything,"

A smile, of such tenderness Lisbon feels her heart stop, replaces the previous pain.

"You gave it all to me Teresa."

Teresa can't stop the tears when he adds:

"I've even learned to like myself."

Lisbon traces the cuts on his face, which have healed enough that a dressing is not required.

"I'm glad. There's a lot to like about you."

She feels his facial muscles move beneath her finger as the teasing smile, this time, is full blown and he looks at her with delight.

"Oh really? I would love to hear if your list coincides with mine."

Lisbon's eyes grow dark as she pulls him in for a kiss that leaves Jane breathless and in no doubt of the meaning of her next words:

"Patrick Jane I sincerely hope not."

Jane lies awake as Lisbon slumbers next to him. They'd both fallen asleep after their love making, exhausted by the late hour, and by the long, emotional day. Jane is lying on his side facing his beautiful wife, just watching her sleep. It's been a long time since he's slept through the night. It was dark thoughts and nightmares that kept him awake once, but, now it's become one of his favourite things times of the day when he can watch his wife at her most vulnerable moment. To be able to gaze at her and drink in everything little thing about her, without making her feel uncomfortable. He traces her body with his finger, not touching her skin. When he reaches her stomach he breaks into a reverent smile. His child is in there. The pull of gravity had sent 'Paperweight' towards the bed, causing Lisbon's stomach to protrude on one side. He allows his mind to wonder into the future, a hospital bed, a baby in his arms. He's decided 'Paperweight' will look just like Lisbon, boy/or girl. Dark silky hair and brilliant, captivating green eyes, delicate bone structure and he hopes a firey, fighting spirit, with its mother's fierce sense of right and wrong. Qualities that will protect the child from its father's weaknesses, as Jane passes on his skills that, so he/she won't make the same mistakes.

He quickly moves away from that line of thought and concentrates once more on his beautiful wife and is surprised to find her gazing at him.

"Penny for them?"

He snuggles up to her, encircling her with his arms, 'Paperweight' presses against his body and lets out a kick that hits him in his ribs, causing him to wince, and he smiles in to his wife's hair, definitely a little 'Lisbon'.

He realises he's yet to answer his wife's query.

"I'm not ready to go back to work yet. There's so much sadness. I want to enjoy what we have, welcome 'Paperweight' and then we'll go from there."

Lisbon strokes his face with the back of her hand.

"That sounds like a good plan. It was great having you around the office again. But I'm not there, I'm here and I want to enjoy you all to myself while I can."

Jane smiles gratefully at her, his heart swelling with love for this woman who's been with him for so long:

"I can't make any promises."

"I know. I only want what's best for you Patrick."

"I love you Mrs Jane."

"I love you Mr Jane."

It's another hour before they stir from their bed.


End file.
